All My Loving
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Kurt, the school slut, is asked by Rachel, ex-slut and ex-girlfriend, to a 3-way with her boyfriend, Blaine. Afterward, ladies-man Kurt realizes that his heart might belong to the Dalton boy. Kurt, however, will have to choose between his heart and his responsibilities when Santana, his on/off girlfriend, reveals that she is pregnant. Smut. Klaine with some Kurtana and Blainchel.
1. Shit

Rachel sucked as hard as she possibly could as Blaine came deep into her mouth. His hips twitched forward as he rode out his climax and she licked him clean. After she was done she tucked him back in and laid her head on his thigh.

He smiled down at her, stroking her hair. "Hey."

"Hi," she said, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. She drew little circles on his knee. "So Blaine... I've been meaning to ask you about something," she began, looking anywhere but directly at him. "We've been dating for 2 years now and I really do love you... but I've really, _really,_ been curious about something. Something we could try out. Together. Just once."

Blaine licked his lips. "Mm?"

Rachel looked him in the eye. "A three-way."

Blaine blinked. "Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure you need three people for a three-way and as far as I know, there's only your vagina and my dick."

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "I had a person in mind that I could ask... unless of course there was someone you would want to ask."

Blaine threw his hands up. "Rachel! Are you serious? A three-way? What, am I not good enough for you now?"

Rachel propped herself higher on her knees. "No, no! I actually thought maybe this would be good for _you._"

"What are you on and where can I get some?"

She ignored his last comment and continued. "I've noticed that you've been having trouble 'getting interested' lately and I thought this could shake things up for us and it would just be once. Besides, it's a little personal kink I've always wanted to try and if you don't want to be involved, I can always go do it with 2 others." She crawled into his lap, straddling him.

He laid his forehead on her shoulder. "Baby, you are insane. D-do you really want to do this?"

Her eyes brightened. "So you'll do it?"

"I guess," he sighed, tilting his head back and forth. "But it will be premeditated and nobody better learn about this! I'm only doing this because I love you and I know I haven't exactly been 'rising to the occasion' as quickly as we would like." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, who is this girl you want to invite?"

"That's the fun part," she began. "I was thinking more of you, me, and another guy."

Blaine started to protest when Rachel cut him off again. "Before you say anything, remember, I was a bit of a slut before I met you, half of the school has seen my vagina before. But you, my delicate flower have seen much less. And I can't bear the thought of you screwing another girl."

Blaine rubbed at his temples. "You are ridiculous. Rachel, I'm not gay."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Blainers, haven't you ever heard of 'The Golden Rule?'"

"Um, no."

"_It's not gay if it's in a three-way!_" Rachel sang. "_With a honey in the middle there's some leeway._"

Blaine slapped a hand over her mouth. "Okay, I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear any more of this song."

"_IN A ONE-TWO-THREE-WAY_!" she finished loudly when Blaine removed his hand.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but who did you possibly have in mind for this 'one-two-three-way'?"

She gnawed on her bottom lip. "Do you remember my old boyfriend that I had before you?"

Blaine's jaw dropped. "Of all the people we know, you want to ask the biggest whore in school?"

"He's still my ex-boyfriend so he's been there and it won't be so important to him, y'know."

"I still can't believe you that you want me to share a bed with-"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, K-Kurt, oh, fuck, holy muther ugh, ugh, umm, ugh oh god do not stop right there ri-ri-uggggggh," Santana breathed out during her orgasm. "You now. Cum in me."<p>

Kurt hushed her so he could concentrate. He squeezed her breasts harder and with a few more forceful thrusts between her legs he followed her, making the bed shake and headboard slam against the wall as he spilled out into the condom. Sweat coated his entire body since he and Santana had been at it for a good 45 minutes and they had both climaxed twice. He slowly pulled out, taking the condom off and throwing it away at the first chance he got.

He turned back around to look at the Latina, sprawled out on his bed with a thin white sheet draped messily over her stomach and left breast. He collapsed next to her and sucked at her neck, rolling her naked breast with his palm.

"Kurt, stop."

"Why?" he said against her skin and mouthing over the hickey he had left for her.

"I came twice today, and now you're getting all touchy-feely again."

He pouted as she got up from the bed and started looking for her jeans.

"Why do you never want to bask in the afterglow?" he asked, irritated.

She laughed, her jeans halfway on. "You're more of a slut than me babe, you should know that emotions come into play, it just gets messy...in the bad way."

Kurt hopped over to her and wrapped his arms around her front, kissing her neck. "What if I told you that I love you?"

Santana snorted. "Then you'd be a really bad liar. You don't love me. And even if you did, no offense, but I don't love you back."

Kurt put his hands on his naked hips, ignoring that he was nude in front of her. "Well, I could learn to love you! And you could learn to love me!"

Santana put a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetheart, you are easily the best lay in this entire fucking school...for guys at least. But love isn't sex, and sex isn't love. We sluts know that better than anyone."

"But I only want to be your slut," Kurt growled, resting his own hand on her hip.

"No you don't. I just happen to be here while you're going through your-," she gestured around with her hands. "Whatever you're going through. Biological clock or something."

She kissed him quickly on the lips then wiped her remaining lipstick off his mouth. "See you in school, babe."

She let herself out while Kurt sat on his bed, wiping his sweat off with his already soiled sheets. Lately, being the top male sex shark of the school (the other being Puck) hadn't been enough for him. He longed for a girl who would stay the night with him and could surprise her with breakfast in the morning.

Brittany was too dumb for him to be serious with, Lauren was exclusively with Puck, Tina was with Mike and all the other girls of this school were either prudes or he had been with and hadn't felt any special type of connection.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair. His longest relationship ever had been with the head-strong Rachel Berry and this was back when she was a super-slut of the school and he had just been starting out. They dated each other exclusively for 3 months, but surprisingly had only gone all the way once throughout the relationship. They broke it off when she had met prep-boy Blaine somethingorother. From then on she was only Blaine's, and Kurt had become the boy that when girls heard his name, would uncross their legs in memory.

But there was something missing. He wasn't happy. After long amounts of deduction, he knew it must have been love. He had the looks, he had girls falling for him and all the sex he wanted, a stable family life with his dad... It was the only piece that could_ possibly_ be missing.

But where to find this?

* * *

><p>"Hello Rachel, to whom do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt said, leaning against his closed locker.<p>

Rachel's gaze flickered to the locker to Kurt's face to somewhere in the distance.

"So, I was wondering, do you want to have sex?" she blurted. Since she had been dating Blaine for so long, she was totally off her game on how to seduce guys.

Even Kurt seemed a bit surprised from her lack of tactic. "Um, sure. But I thought you were dating that Wobbler guy?"

"Blaine is a Warbler, not a 'Wobbler.' And he knows."

Kurt smirked. "Is this because we only did it once when _we_ were dating? Finally come back to remember what you're missing?" He ran his hand down her arm.

Rachel bit her lower lip seductively. "Maybe... maybe not. My house, tomorrow? 7 o'clock?"

"I'll see," Kurt said, playing her game, then walking off. Inside though, he was almost giddy. Maybe she was coming back to him and if they were able to make it once, why not try it again?

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Hummel," Rachel greeted, partly opening her front door. From his angle Kurt could make out that she already had on lacy black lingerie.<p>

Kurt walked in and looked around. Her dads had rearranged the house a lot since last time he was there, but that was also over 2 years ago when they were still sophomores.

"So your dads are out?"

"All weekend," she purred, grabbing the front of his shirt and leading him upstairs to her bedroom. She stopped him in front of her door, leaning against the front of it. "I have a bit of a surprise for you though," she said, biting her lower lip again the way Kurt loved.

"Oo, I like this Rachel," he said, kissing her gently.

She opened the door and Kurt's jaw dropped at the sight of Blaine naked except for a pair of boxers on her bed, looking extremely awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>So IDK what you want to call this. I dunno if this fits into the "Alternative Universe" genre or what, but I thought this would be an interesting plot.<strong>

**It won't be very long, and the next chapter will be posted in a few days. **

**Please leave reviews!**


	2. Cunt

"Nuh-uh. I don't do guys," Kurt said, spinning on his heel.

"No, Kurt, wait," Rachel said, tugging on his arm. He turned back around and looked at Blaine skeptically. "Please? I've always wanted to have a three-way, and this doesn't make you gay." Rachel paused, fighting off every urge to break out into The Lonely Island's infamous song. "It's not like you're going to have sex with _him._ You two are going to share _me. _Comon' please?"

Kurt looked away from them. He was already half-hard from seeing Rachel in her sexy little outfit and why pass up a good lay?

"Okay," he mumbled.

Rachel clapped her hands together in excitement then busied herself with stripping Kurt as fast as humanly possible. Kurt and Blaine glared at the other while she kissed Kurt's torso, trying to make him more interested. It was working, but gradually.

She eventually pushed him forcefully onto the bed, naked, then yanked off Blaine's boxers. The two men made sure to keep at least a foot between them on the queen-sized bed that Rachel had gotten from her dads for her 16th birthday. She settled herself in that gap and lazily stroked at both of their wavering erections.

"So boys, what do you want to do first?" she asked throatily.

Both just groaned in response as she stroked their erections into full hardness.

"Whatever is good with you and pretty-boy is good with me," Blaine said.

"I'm not 'pretty,' I'm just good looking and have a great moisturizer that I am secure enough to admit that I use," Kurt spat.

"You are kinda pretty, Kurt," Rachel said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of a spit-roast?"

Rachel took her hands off their dicks for a moment to clap her hands. "Excellent idea, Kurt!"

"And before you ask, dapper-prude, a spit-roast is when two guys take a girl from both ends. I know they don't teach you that at fags academy."

"Shut up, Hummel," Blaine sneered.

"Boys, boys, calm down, or else you two aren't gunna get anything. Here, have something to drink," she said, sliding off the bed and tossing them a bottle of vodka. They both took long sips, then Rachel took one as well. As they drank, Blaine tried not to stare at Kurt's dick or compare sizes. Kurt grinned through when he saw Blaine's uncomfortableness and stared pointedly at the others boy's dick, reveling in the fact that he was a bit longer than the hobbit's... though for his size he was extremely well endowed.

"Who gets the condom?" Kurt asked, taking a second swig.

"That would be _me_," Blaine said pointedly, reaching for the bottle.

Kurt gave Blaine the bottle then leaned over Rachel to drag his nose down her collar and into her cleavage, gnawing at the thin material of her bra until it snapped open, her breasts falling out of it. He moved down to her panties and slid them down with his teeth, then walked over to his jeans and putting them in his back pocket.

Rachel got on all fours, waiting for the boys to take their positions. "Comon!" She groaned. "At least pretend to be into it! I'm so fucking horny right now and you two are taking forever to do anything!"

Blaine crawled over to her and placed down kisses down her back as he lined his condom-clad dick against her opening, pumping himself a few times while he waited for Kurt.

Kurt kissed Rachel's forehead and down to her lips before kneeling, like Blaine was, in front of her face. He stroked her hair as she licked the sides of his erection, wanting it fully hard before she sucked it.

"Ready?" Blaine asked her softly.

"Good lord, are you some kind of pansy?" Kurt asked. "_'Are you ready?'_" he mimicked. "This is worse than counting down."

Blaine frowned at Kurt, then thrust balls-deep into Rachel in one smooth thrust. Rachel gasped loudly, breathing onto Kurt's dick and Kurt took the liberty of nudging himself past her lips. She took the hint and eagerly began sucking on the head, teasing him for what was yet to come. Blaine began thrusting at a steady pace making Rachel gradually inch forward and soon she had taken all of Kurt into her mouth. Kurt strained to keep still, not wanting to choke her because of Blaine's increasingly faster movements. Kurt felt saliva dripping from Rachel's mouth down his thighs making him fist his hand into her hair. Blaine grunted and reached down to press against Rachel's clit while he held back his own climbing orgasm. He refused to climax before Kurt did.

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and he let Rachel work him over. The wonderful sound of skin-slapping against skin and the constant noise of Rachel's loud, wet sucking made his dick twitch in her mouth. The warm heat suddenly went away and he opened his eyes just in time to see Rachel growl, "Fuck my face, Hummel," lips red and puffy.

All too eager to, he started twitching his hips forward, letting her adjust, then began full-on thrusting into her. He tried to match Blaine's pace so that Rachel would kind of rock forward into both of them, but she had other ideas and stilled her body so that they would simultaneously thrust and pull out of her. She groaned around Kurt and he was ready to cum, but then he noticed that Blaine was obviously holding back. Kurt noticed on the taunt restrain on Blaine's ab muscles and how his chest was heaving as he tried to control his breathing. He soon realized that he wanted to be the last to orgasm. Kurt smirked, conveying to Blaine that he was on to his little game. The smirk on Kurt's face wavered a bit when he couldn't help but stare at Blaine's wonderfully sculpted body. His dick twitched in Rachel's mouth, but he wrote that off as him straining against his will to cum.

"I've got all day, Anderson," Kurt said with a new smirk.

Blaine ignored the way Kurt actually looked really sexy and cute when he smirked. Blaine mentally slapped himself, blaming that random and unexpected thought on the heat of the moment.

"Me too," Blaine said, thrusting roughly into his girlfriend to further obliviate that earlier thought.

"I-I don't!" Rachel practically screamed around Kurt. Then she did scream and climaxed, Blaine driving into her to help her through it.

She collapsed onto the bed, stars in her eyes. Once she had a moment to come down though, she instantly noticed the two erections that still laid before her.

"Neither of you came?" she asked between breaths. "Good, cause I'm ready for more," she giggled drunkenly.

"Sure!" Kurt said, kissing her on her swollen lips.

She grabbed his face. "I want you to take me up the ass," she breathed in his ear, licking the shell.

He forced himself not to cum at the mere mention and instead pushed Blaine away so he could press a finger into her ass, knowing he needed to stretch her out first. He and Santana had done that twice and he secretly loved how tight a girl's ass was compared to her vagina. "Do you have some lube though?" he asked. "Or else this can end very badly."

"I have two gay dads, what do you think?" she snarled, already extremely turned on and ready to go again. She reached over Kurt, her nipples grazing against his chest, and pulled out a full bottle of lube from her bed stand.

He took it and slathered a large amount onto his fingers, then massaged between her ass cheeks, needing her to relax first despite his ranging hard on that was just begging to be put in her tight ass. He finally felt the tension leave from her body a bit and he pushed a finger in, suddenly two-knuckles deep. He looked at her and she bit her lip again, making precum dribble down and around his dick from how bad he wanted her.

"I may or may not have stretched myself out a bit before you two came here."

Kurt's eyes seemed to bug out of his head and he pressed in three fingers all at once, making her moan in pleasure.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," she panted. Kurt was not convinced through and added his pinkie before spreading his fingers out to give her a full stretch.

"Fuck me!" she commanded.

Blaine laid down on the bed and Rachel climbed on top of him, straddling his legs, then sinking onto his dick. She whimpered and lifted herself up and down on him three times before leaning forward and gripping her ass cheeks, spreading them apart. Kurt leaned over her, pressing her into Blaine and making her loose her breath.

"You like spreading yourself open for me, don't you. Hm? You little slut?" he whispered into her ear, then bit on her shoulder. He lifted off of her and she inhaled, trying to fill her lungs again. She buried her face into the pillow beside Blaine's head and waited for Kurt, Blaine letting his hips twitch up every few seconds. Kurt entered her slowly, afraid of hurting her, but this was clearly not her first time taking it up where the sun don't shine. He thrust once and suddenly she was moaning like a whore again. Kurt wondered if she was playing it up, but then Blaine was fully thrusting too and Kurt matched his pace.

The two men held Rachel between them, both thrusting in and out at the same time. Kurt's entire body shivered when he felt Blaine's rock-hard cock drag against his, inside Rachel's body.

Kurt knew he wasn't going to win this contest of who could last longer and was about to cum just as he focused on Blaine's sweaty face. His super dark eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks, sweat pouring down his face. His full lips were parted and suddenly those big beautiful eyes opened again.

Blaine stared up at Kurt, a pretty-boy who he had always seen so put together, and now he was falling apart on top of him, his fair body flushed to his toes, and his defined body straining.

All these thoughts passed through their minds simultaneously within a fraction of a second.

And then they were kissing.

Rachel's face was still buried in the pillow so she had no idea of what was happening, but suddenly Kurt and Blaine's lips met and a thousand fireworks seemed to flash behind their eyes. They came at the exact same moment, groaning into each others mouths and deepening the kiss and adding a sloppy amount of tongue. Kurt forced himself not to black out from how amazing kissing Blaine coupled with his orgasm was, and Blaine was secretly fighting the same battle.

Kurt hissed when Rachel clenched too tight around his softening cock and came as well, oblivious to what had just happened. The men broke the contact of their lips and they stared at each other for a few seconds more before scrambling apart, Blaine gently pushing Rachel off him.

"You two are gods! Gods!" Rachel sighed, spreading her entire body over the bed.

She squirmed as she felt Kurt's cum seeping out her ass and she curled a finger towards her. "Hey Kurt, you want to clean up your mess?"

Kurt ran around the room grabbing his clothes and forcing them on, ripping his shirt in the process, but he barely registered that, his mind was occupied with a more prominent issue. "Um, that sounds great Rachel, but I uh, just remembered I have something to do at my Dad's shop and I gotta go. It was fun, thanks." He ran over and pecked her on the lips, then looked up at Blaine. Blaine seemed to be frozen in shock and Kurt would have been too if his legs weren't on autopilot and dragging him out the door.

"And uh, bye. B-blaine."

Kurt drove home quickly, never releasing his foot from the gas pedal, and squealed into his driveway, leaving a dark skid mark near the mailbox. He ripped the keys from the ignition then laid his forehead on the steering wheel.

What the hell just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Still plenty more chapters to go! I had trouble updating because CT lost power for a few days, sorry guys! <strong>


	3. Screwed

"Hi Kurt," Rachel said that Monday morning.

Kurt jumped and accidentally slammed his locker on his hand. "Ow, fuck. Erm, hi Rachel."

"So," she purred. "Why haven't you been responding to your texts all weekend? I just wanted to say, thank you. Friday night was...amazing."

Usually her little cut-off moan at the end would have made Kurt loose some blood from his brain, but today, that had no effect on him.

"Yeah, um, you're welcome," he said with a half-hearted smile, needing to get away from her as soon as possible.

All weekend Kurt had been experiencing the crisis of a lifetime. He had kissed a _guy_! A fucking guy! And he had liked it! At least he thought so, but he was trying to convince himself that it was all in the heat of the moment.

Everything he did, he connected it to his ongoing question of his sexuality. Which one was the 'gayer' choice? Boxers or briefs? Hotdog or hamburger? (Well, that was an easier choice). Fork or spoon? Was he walking too "gay-ish?" It was becoming ridiculous.

He tried to walk away from her, but she reached up and caught his shoulder. "One second, Kurt. Blaine is going to stop by here after last period, he says he wants to talk to you about something."

Kurt gave non-committal smile and nodded, then forced himself not to sprint away.

The last period came and Kurt tapped his foot against the desk as the clock winded down, similar to how Spears had in "Baby, One More Time." He pushed the thought from his head because he filed that under things that were too gay to think about.

Because he wasn't gay.

Obviously.

He ran out of the classroom, not having paid attention to a single word that the teacher had said, and walked briskly down the hall, in the opposite direction from where Rachel's locker was. He instead searched for someone else.

Then he found who he was looking for.

Their lips met and Kurt ran his hand down the others back and ass.

"Meet me at my house tonight? I need a good lay," he growled into the shorter persons' ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Of course. What time?" Brittany responded.

* * *

><p>Brittany had a few tears streaming from her eyes as Kurt pounded into her and she came after only 10 minutes of fucking.<p>

"Oh my god, Kurt. Did Santana teach you that?" Brittany asked while she gulped for air. She sat up, making Kurt slip out. Then she frowned. "Kurt? You didn't orgasm? Why not? Guys always orgasm before me." She grabbed his dick and pumped it a few times, then took her hand away again. "Kurt, you're all soft. What's wrong? I'm even more confused now than when Puck tried to explain to me that guys can have 'four' skins."

Kurt laid down on the bed and covered his eyes, willing himself not to cry. He had just been so rough and quick with Brittany because he had hoped that it would get him off, but as Brittany had pointed out, it barely did anything for him.

"I think you were taking about 'fore-skins,' Britt."

Brittany was suddenly laying on top of him, kissing his face. "Kurtie, what's wrong? It looks like your eyes are going to start leaking." She continued to kiss around his face, unable to reach his lips.

Kurt hugged the blonde and buried his face into her cleavage, trying to find comfort there; her smooth mounds actually very calming to him instead of boner-inducing. But he had always felt that way about breasts his entire life.

"I'm just very, very, confused, Brittany," he responded, throat thick and eyes red.

She pet his hair. "I can help, I'm usually confused."

Kurt had to smirk. "I know, babe."

"Well, can I help you?" she asked.

Kurt stroked the side of her face. "I think you've done all you could already."

Brittany frowned and looked around, not seeming to care that she was naked. "Can you still tell me what you're confused about?"

Kurt sighed.

Brittany smiled. "Cross my heart and hope to fly."

Kurt chuckled, then said, "I am a bit confused about my...sexuality."

Brittany started laughing. "Kurt! That's silly! You're obviously a boy! You have a pee-shooter and everything! I should know, you just had sex with me with it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "No, no, not my _gender_, Britt, I said _sexuality._"

"Oh, they're not the same thing? Anyways, I have a solution to that too, Santana taught it to me. You don't need to label yourself. If you see a girl you like, then flirt, if you see a guy you like, then flirt; otherwise, just don't do anything. It's as simple as that."

Kurt had to admit that that was a good piece of advice, but that still didn't help him for the time being. Anyways, the confusion he was dealing with could not possibly be dealt with "simply." Could it?

"I'm not looking for a _label_, Boo. I...I just want to know what I am."

"You're wonderful," Brittany answered, kissing him on the forehead, then going around to collect her clothes.

"Thanks Britt, you're a good friend."

* * *

><p>The next day after the last period, as he headed to his locker he saw a man with curly black hair leaning against his row. Kurt slowly turned around and started heading the other way, sacrificing the books he needed for his homework that night so that he could get away from Blaine.<p>

"Kurt!"

He hurried his pace and was almost running when he got to the parking lot. He fumbled with his keys and dropped them in his haste, swearing at himself as he bent down to pick them up.

"Hold up, Kurt, I need to talk to you."

"Get away from me homo," Kurt sneered, backing up against his car defensively.

"Don't call me that. And stop running and listen to me, do you want to get some coffee? At the Lima Bean, just to talk things through. There's no denying what happened last Friday."

"What do you think I'm your boyfriend or something now?" Kurt said, getting defensive.

"Shut up, Kurt! Besides, you think I'd ever want to date _you_? Anyways, will you go with me to the Lima Bean or what?"

Kurt crossed his arms and looked away. "Where's Rachel?"

"On the bus, I would guess."

Kurt sighed. "Get in."

"I have my own car. I'll meet you there."

They sat across from each other, sizing the other up.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kurt whispered, setting his coffee down.

"You kissed me."

Kurt glared at him. "Let's just agree to disagree, we kissed each other, alright?"

"Fine."

They were silent for a little while longer, the awkwardness almost enough for Kurt to sprint out again. He began looking around, afraid that someone he knew would see him with another _dude_.

"So does Rachel know?" Kurt asked, still looking around.

Blaine shook his head. "No. I, um, I try not to talk to her about what happened... the sex, I mean."

Kurt couldn't help but glance around again when Blaine uttered "sex."

Blaine smirked and clapped Kurt on the forearm from across the table. "Dude, relax, it looks like you're trying to smuggle a bomb or something."

Kurt's entire body tensed and then Blaine pulled his hand back quickly, hiding his blush behind his coffee cup.

"Here's the deal. I'm totally convinced that it was all in the heat of the moment. I'm straight and love women. You're straight and have Rachel. We should just continue with our lives. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Agreed."

The men never crossed paths till 3 weeks later.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana: I can't make it.<strong>

Kurt hissed at his phone and replied,

**Kurt: Y? I already have the tickets.**

He kept tapping out texts and after 10 minutes of no replies he slid his phone shut and set it to vibrate before pushing it roughly into his back pocket. He absentmindedly kicked the side of the theater wall, then stepped back inside, grumbling to himself. She was probably hooking up with Puck at that very moment.

Santana never was very faithful to him.

He hadn't particularly wanted to see "Tangled" at 1:30 in the morning (even if it had been his idea) by himself, but he'd be damned if his tickets went to waste. He sat down in the small theater, still fuming a bit. It was totally empty because, well, it was a kid's movie playing at 1 fucking 30 in the morning.

About 5 minutes into the commercials, and Kurt half-asleep, the theater lit up when the double doors opened.

Startled, Kurt jumped up in his seat and then heard the word "Kurt?" spoken by a familiar voice.

An awful chill went up Kurt's back. He pretended to not have heard him for a few more seconds until he heard footsteps nearing him and he plastered a nonchalant smile on his face when Blaine Anderson came into his view.

"Hey, Blaine. How are you?" he asked politely, trying not to look like he wanted to start a conversation.

"Pretty good. How have you been."

"Can't complain. Well, I mean, I could. Santana stood me up. Where's Rachel, ladies room?"

Blaine looked around to see that they were the only two in the theater. "Um, no actually, I'm here by myself."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really, to see 'Tangled?' Without a girl?" A small smile playing on his lips.

"I happen to like Disney movies," Blaine said confidently. "And, well, you know Rachel, she can be a bit...overbearing. I just wanted to get away from her for a bit, a few moments to myself. She'd start singing all the songs anyways and drown out the whole movie." He paused to laugh a bit. "Boyfriend of the year, right?"

Kurt laughed too, surprising himself. The movie began to play and the lights dimmed even more.

Blaine rocked on his heels and Kurt blushed, thankful for the bad light.

"Um, I'll see you after the movie," Blaine said, then walked over to the other side of the theater, sitting farther behind Kurt. After 30 seconds the awkwardness of two people who knew each other sitting away from each other in an empty movie house became too much to bear.

"Oh for the love of..." Kurt mumbled to himself, then got up and joined Blaine in the back. "Here, take this candy. Take it like I took your girlfriend," Kurt said jokingly, throwing his smuggled pack of gummy bears into Blaine's lap.

Blaine burst out laughing, the tension between them gone for the time being.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Blaine lifted up in his seat and pulled out a long blue package from his pocket. "Red Vine?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Red Vines suck. Twizzlers are good though."

Blaine made an appalled face, then ripped open his package. "More for me then."

They were mostly silent until the part where Rapunzel was trying to stuff Flynn into her wardrobe.

"Ohhhh soooo many closet jokes to make, so little time," Kurt quipped, making Blaine burst out laughing again.

After the montage of Rapunzel trying different ways to put Flynn in the closet, the two were practically doubled over on the floor (if the floor wasn't so disgusting). A few stray tears streamed down their eyes during the movie as they packed innuendo upon innuendo into every moment of the film, ("Shouldn't her pants light up when she sings too?") totally taking away any of the movie's innocence.

However, near the end, when Flynn and Rapunzel sang in the boat together, the men were silent, mouthing along the words.

"Wait, how do you know this song already?" Kurt asked, not about to point out that he already knew the words because he heard it on TV once and then immediately downloaded it.

"Rachel plays it a lot, she heard it on TV or something and downloaded it."

Once again Kurt was happy about the low lighting that covered up his intense blushing.

When the movie was over, they exited the movie house together, talking about their favorite parts and laughing like they were the only two in the world.

Blaine walked Kurt to his car and then they both got quiet. Kurt cleared his throat

A little voice in the back of his head (that sounded like Brittany) said to him _"If you see a guy you like, flirt."_ He then proceeded to beat down that little voice until it was a bloody pulp in the back of his cranium, then focused on what Blaine was saying.

"I had a really nice time, Kurt."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded and licked his lips, mentally punching himself for glancing down at Blaine's big lips that he remembered so fondly...and painfully. "It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I mean, I-"

Blaine cut him off with a wave of his hand and a laugh. "I know what you mean. Me too."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," Kurt blurted out before he could process what he said.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. That'd be fun. Um, what's your number?"

They exchanged numbers and then shook hands. They stared at each other for a moment more, waiting for the awkwardness that never came. Kurt looked at Blaine and was not about to admit how nice his eyes were and Blaine looked at Kurt and was not about to admit that his lips looked delicious at that moment.

They shook hands again, then went to their respective cars and onto their respective homes where they spent the night thinking about the other.

Not that they would ever admit that.

* * *

><p><strong>I think as kind of a joke, I'll always insert a bit of sex or sexual acts into every chapter! XD<strong>

**Also, so sorry about the slow updates. My classes are very demanding and I LITERALLY have no time to write once I've finished my work. But this story is not over and neither are any of my stories! So bear with me, there's still much more to come my loves!**

**Keep reviewing! I'm so glad that this story is being received well and that you guys enjoy it!**


	4. Fucked

"Fuck yeah, I'm getting laid tonight!" Kurt said to Blaine when he looked up from his phone at the text that Santana had sent him.

"Is your right hand texting you?" Blaine joked.

Kurt chucked a fry at his best friend, then took another one to eat, re-reading the text. "Santana finally asked me to come over. That means she must be done with Puck for a while. Thank god, no offense towards her, but Brittany hadn't really been making me ring any bells lately."

"I know how you feel," Blaine absentmindedly commented, then blushed and stole one of Kurt's fries.

Kurt shut his phone and returned it to his back pocket, crossing his legs. "Are you and Rachel okay?"

Blaine blushed a bit more, clearing his throat. "Things have been kinda strained between us lately. She's just been a bit more...annoying than usual. And if she tells me, in great detail, about her menstrual stages one more time, I might have to shoot myself."

"No, don't do that, then who will I have to hang out with?" Kurt said, touching Blaine's hand, then jerking it away.

They looked away from each other for a moment, then continued their conversation.

"You're right. It's all about you," Blaine responded with a smile.

"Hey, if I have to guilt you out of suicide, I can sleep easy tonight."

They took a moment to finish their lunches. Kurt thought about how their friendship had progressed in the last 3 months. They were practically inseparable now even though they had little in common, but it seemed like those differences were what balanced each other out. "_Going out with Blaine tonight?_" was a usual question from Kurt's father which was usually answered with "_Yes._"

Kurt was just admiring the way Blaine's fitted coat hugged his shoulders when Blaine tapped his leg with his toe.

"Two o'clock," he muttered under his breath before eating one of the few remaining fries.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question, unsure of what he was talking about when a tall brunette came into his peripheral vision. She had to be at least 5'10" with a pair of legs that could make you cry, all wrapped up in a tight pair of printed tights and a t-shirt dress.

Kurt watched her ass twitch by, while pretending to be interested in the dregs of his coffee. As he followed her distancing form, he gradually went back to looking at Blaine's face, admiring his great cheekbones.

"Damn. If I hugged her, I think I'd be in a prime position to eat her out," Blaine commented, coughing out a crude laugh.

Kurt smirked and wrapped up his things. He took out his wallet and flipped through his bills.

"Hey Blaine, do you have any condoms to spare?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "We're at the mall, just go buy some."

Kurt looked up at him with big eyes. "Please?"

Blaine sighed, then pulled out his own wallet, then discreetly put the condom in Kurt's pocket.

"You owe me," Blaine grunted.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"I'll think of something."

* * *

><p>Kurt had Santana positioned on her hands and knees in front of him, her juices streaming down her thighs.<p>

"Fuck Kurt, what are you waiting for?"

"Just give me a second okay? Jesus," Kurt growled back, pumping himself a few more times so that he could actually get that damn condom on.

Blaine bought a size that was a bit smaller than he was so he had to maneuver the latex on carefully so it wouldn't tear.

"Kurt! Just forget the fucking condom."

"No way! I don't know where you've been that you've been sober enough to remember! I'm not risking my perfect sexual health over your inability to wait. "

Kurt pressed the head of his dick against her vagina a few seconds later when the condom was tightly (but securely) on, looking at her puckered asshole with contemplation. He was about to ask her if he could try anal with her, but his thoughts were interrupted by her hand on his dick, forcing him into her. She bucked back, needing something to ride.

Kurt was now annoyed with her antics. He didn't like her when she was pushy and trying to top from the bottom.

He should punish her.

"You sneaky slut," he taunted her, thrusting balls-deep into her at his first push.

She clenched around him and let out a short yell.

"You're so desperate. Tell me what you're desperate for."

"You?" she squeaked out, needing him to move, but only receiving a gentle grinding from him.

"Be more specific."

"Your cock."

"Mmm."

Santana nodded, becoming a bit more submissive. "Fuck me, Kurt. I want your dick. I don't need Brittany," she mumbled the last part under her breath.

"What?" Kurt asked, genuinely not able to hear her last sentiment.

"Stop talking and just fuck me, you dumb asshole!"

Kurt finally did as she said and he fucked her in relative silence for a few minutes, both just focused on their orgasms. The only sound was Kurt's skin slapping against Santana as he watched her skin ripple when their bodies connected.

Sweat gathered at his forehead when Santana began to feel tighter around him, signaling her upcoming climax.

"More Kurt, I need more. Anything, please."

Kurt laid back, pulling Santana along with him. She emitted a long throaty groan and Kurt pressed his fingers to her clit, rubbing in small circles in time with her noises.

She raised herself up and down on his erection, legs working to keep up with her tempo.

"Santana, your thighs are trembling, do you need to stop?" Kurt asked, concerned from her noticeable tremors, but not about to stop thrusting up into her.

"No fuck, I'm not stopping for anything right now, oh fuck god fuck," Santana breathed out. She switched to her knees and bounced her backside up and down on his waist. "I'm going to..."

Santana trailed off and a few seconds later Kurt knew she was climaxing. He pounded up into her, the sound of his force almost deafening, knowing he was going to give her bruises and knowing he was going to cum.

As she finished, his own orgasm crashed over him unexpectedly which made him jerk up into her even faster. During the blazing heat of his climax, Kurt thought he felt Santana suddenly go stark-still, but he continued because he was still coming down.

The moment he finished, she jumped off of him and rolled the condom off of Kurt's softening cock. She stole into the bathroom and then exited a few moments later with it wrapped up in tissues.

"My dad will be home soon, you should go."

Kurt sat up, irritated.

"What? Seriously? We literally just finished having sex about 50 seconds ago and now I have to be on my way? Am I just a fuck buddy to you?"

Santana shrugged, turning on her computer then walking over to her closet to slip on her pajamas.

Kurt stalked out of her room, grabbing his clothes as he did so. "Thanks San, you're a true lover."

* * *

><p>"So what did you and Satan fight about this time?" Kurt asked Puck when he walked into the weight room.<p>

Puck chuckled and put the medicine ball back on the ring stand. "I'm guessing you two hooked up?"

Kurt snorted, stretching his calf. "Barely. We fucked, then she acted like I wasn't in the room. She went on fucking Tumblr right after!"

Puck frowned. "Well you know man, Tumblr _is _pretty addictive."

"Shut up, Puckerman."

"Don't get bitchy with me! Santana is the one who fucks and flies! Did you use a condom with her?"

Kurt looked at Puck questioning. "Of course. Always. Especially knowing that she's been with you. Why?"

Puck smirked, flexing his bicep. "Bad idea dude. She hates condoms. She lasts longer when you go without."

"You go without?"

"Never gone with."

"You're _insane_."

Puck shrugged. "I mean the last time we did it was like, 2 weeks ago, but that's because she was being so bitchy all the time. And you know me, I can't be abstinent for 24 hours without going crazy. That's why she broke up with me."

"Do you ever think it's weird that we practically share Santana?"

"Why? She's a whore."

Kurt was taken aback by Puck's casual use of the term.

"Wow, Puck."

"What? You know she is."

Kurt played with his hands for a moment before saying, "She's still a person, Puck. Underneath her hard exterior, she's still just a girl. She's someone's daughter. Think of your little sister, what if someone came up to you and called her a-"

"Hummel, stop being such a fag and just admit that Santana's a whore."

Kurt clenched his fists. "I'm just irritated by the way you just call her a slut like that's her only trait."

"Isn't it?"

Kurt opened, then closed his mouth. "See you later Puck, I don't really feel like working out today."

* * *

><p><strong>[3 weeks later]<strong>

"Really? She won't even talk to you, that sucks man," Blaine said as he threw more pieces of bread to the ducks gliding over the black water.

Kurt shrugged, automatically leaning closer to Blaine as a cold chill passed through the lakeside. It was 12:30 in the morning and there moon was half full. Blaine had asked Kurt to join him when he dropped Rachel off after a disastrous date and thus, he was in the area.

"I just feel bad for Santana because I know she's just going to go back to Puck. And Puck is just such a total asshole. You wouldn't believe the way he talks about her!"

"I do know, you've told me what he says and I agree, he has no idea how to treat another person."

"I just hope she doesn't get in trouble with him. I can't imagine her being in jail because one of her stupid stunts. Did you know she's in two Advanced Placement classes? History and Chemistry. And last year in her Junior year she took AP Biology! Her grades are low because she never does her homework, but she knows her shit and kicks ass on her tests."

Blaine shook his head. "She's just very confused. And I know how that feels." He rubbed his neck. "God damn, it's so cold out."

"I know. But I don't want to go home yet."

"Me neither."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the ducks dip their head under the water and turn upside down. Kurt's ear brushed against Blaine's bare neck. He felt ice-cold.

"Here, Blaine, take one of my scarves."

"You have two on?" he said, a smirk obvious in his tone regardless of not being able to see his face in the dark.

Kurt unwrapped the scarf from around his own neck and unbraided the duo twist. "Brittany did it last time she was over and I thought it looked nice so I never thought to undo it."

Kurt gave the purple one to Blaine and he quickly tied it around himself. "Thank you so much, I feel a lot better now."

"No problem."

Blaine huddled closer to Kurt, the sides of their faces touching a bit. Kurt could feel Blaine's stubble against his cheek. A warmth seemed to make a bubble around them, trapping them in a dream-like state, just the two of them. The loudest sound was the gentle splashing of the ducks.

"I think I might break up with Rachel," Blaine whispered indifferently, but surely, making sure not to be louder than the moving water.

Kurt didn't even nod. He responded in an almost uninterested-like tone, very relaxed sounding as well. "Hm. Why?"

"I just don't feel it with her anymore," Blaine responded, sounding sleepy. "And I'm much more interested in someone else. And feel more for someone else than I ever did for her."

Kurt's heart began to speed up just a fraction when he felt Blaine's speeding up that little bit against his arm. That didn't change their sleepy-sounding conversation, quiet under the moon.

"I'm not gay, Blaine," Kurt uttered under his breath, nuzzling closer to the dark-haired boy.

"I know. Me neither," Blaine responded, shifting alongside Kurt.

Their noses brushed against the other, and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Then slowly and with extreme care, their lips met softly.

Their lips didn't move against each others, it was a chaste gesture, lips meeting lips. Though in that brief and delicate connection, both knew they had just broken open an entire new stage in their relationship that they were happy to break into. Their sweet kiss meant and felt like more than any kiss they had ever given to another person, and both were painfully aware of that fact.

They parted with the quietest smacking sound, and then they returned to their lazy embrace.

Kurt's phone rang at the same time that Blaine's did. Both looked at each other before removing their phones from their pockets.

"It's Rachel."

"It's Santana."

"What does yours say?"

Blaine opened his phone and read the text to Kurt. "It says, 'I'm sorry. Will you come over?' Winky-face..."

"She wants sex, doesn't she?"

Blaine nodded, stashing his phone back and rubbing Kurt's arm. "Yours?"

"I'm not sure what she wants. All Santana wrote was 'I need to talk to you right now.'"

Both boys sensed the urgency of their messages, but did not move until 5 minutes later. They walked to Blaine's car in silence, but moving close together. They stopped in front of the nose of the car, threading their arms around each other.

"We're straight, Blaine. You have a girlfriend," Kurt said again without any conviction.

"Mm," Blaine responded noncommittally, then brought their mouths together for one last kiss before driving Kurt around the corner to Santana's house.

* * *

><p><strong>ALSO: Follow my Tumblrs! My personal one is "humadahummel" and the Tumblr I made as shameless self-promotion is "pyrofrickenmaniac." I like to talk about what I'm writing next and such, so follow something! XD<strong>

**I'm trying hard to update, but my classes are very demanding and I'm going to start work on a musical soon and I'm juggling a few stories. Hopefully I'll update soon though! Leave some reviews as Hanukkah presents for me!**

**And I didn't go into detail about Rachel and Blaine's bad date just for the fact that it isn't important to his and Kurt's relationship. x)**


	5. Dick

**Well somehow **wannigoforaweecurt** guessed where my story is going! xD **

**Nice job! And like I always say, I'm sorry for the slow updates, life for me this year is complicated and time-consuming. Who wudda thought! X)**

**I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on Santana's front door and after a few seconds he heard a weak "Come in," from behind the door. He opened the unlocked door and slowly stepped inside, closing it behind him as he walked towards her living room. He stopped in shock.<p>

Santana was curled up on her couch, hair totally disheveled and sticking in every direction. Her face was pale and reflected the bluish-glow of her TV. A big blanket wrapped around her body which was also swathed in a huge baggy sweatshirt.

Little boxes were scattered on the floor alongside some pamphlets which he couldn't make out from his angle.

He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, walking to the kitchen and placing it on the back. He moved to take off his jacket as well, but then he realized that he didn't know how long he would be there.

He walked back over to Santana, she still in a blank stare.

"San?"

Her head snapped around to face him. "Oh, hi Kurt. Sit down. Do whatever."

Kurt cringed at the scratchy sound of her voice and at her eyes which were bloodshot and glassy.

Kurt looked around and awkwardly sat on an plush foot stool, away from the broken-looking girl.

"What's up?"

Santana hauled herself up into a sitting position, shivering despite the heavy blanket around her. He had never seen her like this. In fact, he had never even seen her without mascara and her hair done.

"I don't know how to say this," she croaked, moving the blanket off of her to reveal that she was not wearing any pants and only a pair of cloth underwear.

"Uhm, just say it?" Kurt attempted.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Kurt was unsure if he should have been holding her, but her messy attire kept him at bay until she gave him further instruction.

"I cheated on you with Puck, not that you didn't know."

I shrugged. "I didn't do much to stop it so..."

"Yeah," Santana said, sniffling a bit and wiping her nose on her sweatshirt.

Kurt tapped his fingers along is thigh, waiting for her to continue.

"I really don't know how to say this," she repeated. She shuffled over to the little boxes and dug through them, then tossed one into Kurt's lap.

He caught the package, but continued to look at her. "Don't hate me," she breathed, hiding her face in the couch cushions, the tremors in her back an indication that she was going to cry if she wasn't already.

He slowly tilted his head down and looked at the pink package with the words "Pregnancy Test" in big fuchsia letters.

His brain ceased to work. There was no function as he opened clearly already used box. He fingered at the tear in the top for a few seconds absentmindedly before he opened it and shook the device into his hand.

In the middle of the blue-capped stick was a plus sign blinking on the digital screen.

He looked back at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. Scaring himself by how dead and hollow his voice sounded.

Suddenly Santana became very angry. She jumped up, flinging the blanket off of her. "Am I sure?" she thundered. She grabbed the little boxes and hurled them at Kurt's groin or head. "This one says I am! And this one! And this one! _And this one too!_" her voice cracked and she collapsed on the floor, sobbing violently.

Kurt looked back at the blinking plus sign, now hearing his own heart beat in time with the pulsations of the digital screen. His heart beat pounded in his ears as his mind finally stared to wok again.

"But Santana, how could it be mine? We always use condoms," he continued in his monotone.

"It broke once. About three weeks ago. When you used the condom that Blaine loaned you. I didn't want to tell you and I thought that I got off of you before anything could happen, but apparently I wasn't fast enough. I felt it tear inside me, but I wasn't sure at first."

Kurt's mind was starting to speed up, steadily. "Then how does Puck..." he trailed off.

Santana finally lifted her face from the floor. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. But I have no idea if the baby is yours or Pucks. You have just as much a chance as him."

The word "baby" pushed his mind into over-drive. A baby? A human being? Something he would have to take care of?

He began to hyperventilate. "Santana! B-b-but how am I supposed to care for a baby? And I don't even know if it's mine!" his voice cracked sharply.

"I was going to get a paternity test, before I told anyone, but we live in Lima, Ohio and they don't exactly have up-to-date equipment here when it comes to DNA testing. Besides, I can't go to the hospital because my Dad's a doctor! I-I was going to send away for it, but I don't have the money and I'm not ready to tell my parents just yet. Anyways, the only DNA testing that is available in a thousand mile radius of Lima can be taken when the baby is at 25 weeks. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Tears streamed down Santana's face and she fell to the ground again, but Kurt's head was spinning. He was a _possible_ father for an actual_ human _child.

Without consciously choosing to, he was suddenly on the ground with Santana, holding her against his body and making promises under his breath to her.

Promises that he had no idea if he could keep or if he would even want to keep them.

Santana was pregnant. And he _might_ be a father.

How does one handle that?

All he knew at that moment that every molecule of his being was screaming at him to find Blaine.

* * *

><p>Rachel was moaning and writhing from Blaine's touch. His fingers glided smoothly in and out of her opening as she clutched the pillow and groaned out his name, making a big show of her ecstasy.<p>

Meanwhile, Blaine was insanely bored.

Before he was aware of the action, he began thinking about Kurt. How unbelievably soft the boy's lips were and how nicely his arms fit around the others torso. He enjoyed the feeling of them being pressed flat together without boobs getting in the way and how his chest tapered down into square hips instead of curving into a rounded waist. He secretly adorned the way he smelled musky like a boy and not flowery or fruity. Those couple kisses were electric and he couldn't remember the last time a kiss had thrilled him so much...perhaps never.

Did he like guys? He had kissed his neighbor, Greg, as a dare once when he was 12, but it didn't mean anything. He had made out with plenty of girls, and had sex with two, but no matter how much he wanted to deny it, those few kisses with Kurt had seemed more romantic than anything he had ever experianced. Could he just be-

"Ohgod, Blaine!" Rachel keened as her orgasm crashed over her. Snapping back into the present, he tried to work her over in time with her clenches, but by the time he had regained his bearings, her quick orgasm was pretty much over.

She was gasping and panting only in her bra, tank top and underwear, her own hand soothing her clit. It was an erotic sight that Blaine felt he should have been aroused by, in addition to him getting to finger his girlfriend.

But no, he was barely half-hard if anything and not nearly interested enough to want to continue down the path of no return.

She climbed into his lap, sucking at his neck and grinding down on him. He automatically rested his hands on her ass, but that didn't seem to effect him either, he played along though.

"So I guess this was a good way to make up? Can we do that again?" she breathed into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

Blaine held back a groan. But not a passion-like groan. More of a "great-I-have-to-prune-my-fingers-for-another-45-minutes-until-Rachel-gets-off" groan of frustration.

Just as he was about to try to talk his way out of it, his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out, ignoring Rachel's irritated look.

His heart skipped a beat. "It's Kurt. He's calling me. I better take this, he's never called me before."

Blaine answered the phone.

"Hello?"

He was met with a loud sobbing and choking sound that was obviously Kurt.

"Kurt! Whatswrong?" Blaine rushed out, a million worst-case scenarios passing through his mind. Was Kurt in a car crash? Where was he calling from? Was he hurt? Did his dad have another heart attack? Or worse, did his father die?

"M-m-my, no, h-her, j-j-just find me ple-ease. I need you."

Blaine was out the door by "come" and in his car by "please."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel I should give you guys a better explanation of why I have trouble updating, well go onto my Tumblr (pyrofrickenmaniac) and I'll post a bit about my crazy and hectic life if you're interested. :)<strong>

**Please review! :)))))) Every time you review, somewhere in the universe Klaine is having sex.**


	6. Asshole

Blaine found Kurt curled up on Santana's doorstep about 5 minutes later, his entire body trembling. In the few months that they had known each other, Blaine had never seen the boy look so broken and defeated. The charismatic and pompous Kurt that he had grown to lov-er..._like_ extremely had been reduced to the shaking figure on the ground.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice cracked and he swallowed back a sob, knowing he would have to be strong for Kurt.

At he sound of his name, Kurt looked up at Blaine like a deer in the headlights, hair seeming to have lost sheen and his face draw and aged, though had to have been the bad lighting of Santana's front porch flood light.

"Kurt?" he said again softly. Kurt licked his lips and his bottom lip trembled, but his head flopped back down to his chest. "Kurt, I'm going to take you home. Okay? And then you're going to tell me what's going on."

Kurt nodded and Blaine pulled him to his feet and eased him into the shotgun seat. Kurt rested his head against the cool glass, his breath leaving a small fog on the glass.

Blaine drove in silence, afraid to turn on any music. He desperately wanted to hold Kurt's hand, or kiss him and hold him against him and learn how he could fix whatever had broken this boy. Sneaking glances at Kurt every few seconds, Blaine was surprised by the accuracy of his thoughts. Kurt looked like a boy. He seemed stripped of all dignity and manhood, now he seemed like a young boy and Blaine wanted to shield him from the world.

"She's pregnant."

Blaine's heart stuttered and he held his breath, as if waiting for the punchline, but knowing there was none.

The two words held so many more. He said them clearly and it was as if those two words, hanging in the air, dissipated slowly into more words like "baby," "protection," "marriage," and the scariest "father."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but then Kurt spoke up again, voice a bit stronger. "But we don't even know if I'm the father! There's just a good amount of chance that it could be Puck's! That mutherfucker!" Kurt screamed, punching at Blaine's dashboard.

Blaine bit his tongue, knowing that Kurt was just going through his anger phase. "That asshole! I fucking hate him! And her! Goddam muther! Why? Why did this happen to me? Why did he have to screw my girlfriend? Why? Why?" Blaine looked over as Kurt dissolved into hysterics. Tears flowed down his face and Blaine pulled the car over to the side of the generally deserted road. He unbuckled his seat buckle and maneuvered himself into Kurt's seat, resting his legs over Kurt's and pulling him into a hug where Kurt buried his head into Blaine's neck.

Blaine was in an uncomfortable position and the gear shift dug into his back, but he stayed in that position for an hour while Kurt cried out his fear. Once Kurt had calmed down a bit, Blaine waited a few more minutes, ignoring the cold, sticky tears on his neck and shoulder.

"Alright, I'm okay. I'm okay," Kurt coughed out, throat dry and raw.

Blaine reached into his satchel and handed Kurt his water bottle.

Kurt nodded a thanks and drank.

Blaine shuffled back into his own seat and gripped the steering wheel. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he knew it would have to wait.

Blaine's heart was breaking. Every sob Kurt emitted make the vice around his heart curl in tighter and tighter until he wanted to cry too from the suffocating feeling in his chest. Kurt's eyes were puffy and bright red, making his green-blue irises pop from the contrast. His hair was disheveled as well as his clothes, and his lips trembled around the head of the water bottle.

Suddenly, without any warning, Kurt roughly brushed the back of his hand over his eyes, let out a heavy breath and sobered up immediately.

"Okay. Please take me home Blaine, I need to go to sleep, then figure out my next steps tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and slowly drove to Kurt's house, afraid of the man breaking down again, but Kurt was silent and still, his eyes unfocused on the stars.

"Are you going to be alright tonight? I can sleep over," Blaine offered.

"No, I-I'll be fine. I'm going to be okay. Thank you Blaine. See you later. I'll call you later."

Kurt held Blaine's gaze a few seconds longer than friends would, and Blaine was unsure of what to do. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to show him how much he cared and wanted to protect him. But he did nothing.

A small smile flickered on Kurt's lips like a dying flame and then the door closed and Kurt was walking to his door, holding his coat tight around him despite the unseasonably warm weather.

Originally only going to stay until Kurt got safely inside, it wasn't til Blaine saw the light turn on in Kurt's room that he drove home.

* * *

><p>Blaine waited all night to hear from Kurt, but the call never came, a text was never sent.<p>

Another day passed and Blaine still hadn't heard from Kurt.

Restless, Blaine finally sent a text to him and the response was immediate.

::So how are you feeling?:: Blaine

::I'm alright for now. Santana was in school, but we didn't really talk:: Kurt

::Wanna meet me at the Lima Bean?:: Blaine

::Yes. See you in 15:: Kurt

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to care for a baby, Blaine. And the worst is knowing that I may be worrying all for nothing. But at the same time...I can't shake the feeling that the child is mine."<p>

"Santana won't go to Planned Pregnancy?" Blaine asked.

"She doesn't want to, and I don't agree with it either. If she wanted to, I might reconsider the options, but no matter how Puck reacts, she is going to have the baby."

Blaine almost choked on his coffee. "Wait, she hasn't told Puck yet?"

Kurt frowned. "No. And she wants me to be with her when she tells him. To protect her. That's why she told me first."

"Kurt. What if he acts violently?"

"I can take him. I don't work out for nothing. And I wouldn't let him touch her."

"Do you love her?"

Kurt stared at Blaine and his eyes dropped to his coffee. "No. But I can learn to. I can try. Not just for her, but for the child."

Not consciously thinking of his action, Blaine reached across the small table and held Kurt's hand, the rest of the world seeming to totally disappear behind him.

Kurt fixed on Blaine with steel in his eyes. "Blaine. No."

"No what?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt slid his hand away out from under Blaine's. Kurt spoke slowly, picking his words carefully. "Blaine, you're my best friend, and...you mean a lot to me, more than I want to admit to myself. But my life is about to become very difficult and...and I might be a father. We can't be anything more than friends. No matter how we feel, we're both straight and I need to care for Santana...possibly as h-her h-husband."

Blaine's hand stayed on the table, like a dare. "I'm going to stay with you though. I'm going to help you through this."

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "I knew you would. Thank you. You are...the best friend I've ever had."

* * *

><p>[<strong>4 Weeks into Pregnancy<strong>]

"Hey Santana, what's Kurt doing here? Hell no, I'm not doing a three-way with two guys, I'm no fag."

"Shut it Puckerman and sit down," Kurt said.

"Hello Kurt, we haven't talked in a while."

Kurt sneered at him and sat next to Santana on the couch. Puck sat in the arm chair, elbows on knees. "So what's up?"

"Puck I'm pregnant," Santana said curtly.

Puck froze. His mouth opened a bit with a smirk and only his eyes moved back and forth between Kurt and Santana. "Um, okay. So you want me to be the godfather or something?"

"The baby might be yours. You and I have an equal chance of being the sire," Kurt filled in.

Pucked laughed. "The 'sire?' What does that mean?"

Santana lashed at him, "The mutherfucking sperm donor you asshole!"

"No. No way. I'm not a father. I can't be. No."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry Noah, but Santana says it could either be you or me." Kurt stood up and moved to put his hand on Puck's shoulder. "We're going to try to-"

"Don't touch me!" Puck screamed, getting up and sprinting out the door.

"Puck! Wait!" Santana yelled, running out after him. "Please! We're in this together! Don't desert us!"

"I don't give a fuck who's bastard it is! If Kurt wants to waste his life with you, then you two be happy! I on the other hand and going to live and not be stuck here with a whore!"

With those words having been screamed out his window, Puck sped off, some dirt on the side of the road kicking up.

Santana fell to her knees and cried. Kurt knelt down beside her and gathered her in his arms, knowing there would be grass stains on his back pockets when he got up later.

"I hope the baby is yours so that he or she never has to even know that monster."

Kurt made a sound of acknowledgment, but could not ignore the awful binding that suddenly seemed to enclose his world from her words.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, my updates are slow. I'm sorry. After May 11th, I'll have a ton of free time to write and finish up all my stories.<strong>

**This is going to stay as more of a drama and I might make each chapter as each week or couple of weeks into her pregnancy, I haven't fully decided yet, but this story is going to be fast moving.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review! I don't care if it's been 30 years since I've posted this, reviews are wonderful!**


	7. Damn

**[7 Weeks into Pregnancy]**

There were little moments everyday that Kurt and Blaine forgot what they had promised to not do in their unsaid agreements. They had promised themselves to not give each other a few seconds to lock eyes with the other. Hugs were not allowed anymore either or the fleeting brushes of the hands while they walked. No more late night texts when the one could not sleep. They hoped that barring themselves from what they wanted to express would gradually ween them from the drug of each others company.

Unfortunately, they learned too late that staving off one from the other just proved to make them miss the other all the more.

There were too many times when they were together that they forgot their troubles and solely enjoyed being with each other. But this was dangerous. And both knew it.

Kurt and Santana tried again to make it work. They tried to make love instead of sex. They tried to spend a day memorizing each others body. They tried to fall in love.

It was all for naught. It was never more than sex. Never more than an obligation with the fewest hints of passion.

It probably didn't help that neither of them had ever felt the type of connection that they were trying to create. And is wasn't even for their own sake, but for the baby. At the same time, there was always the nagging truth that there was just a good of chance that the baby was Puck's, so once again, Kurt was afraid to fall in love.

Santana needed someone though, and Kurt couldn't bear to leave her when she was so broken. She quit the Cheerios immediately which made rumors fly the moment she took her hair out of her pony and handed in her pom-poms. Many guessed her secret and made bets at who the father was spread around the school like wildfire despite a word of her pregnancy was never uttered by either her or Kurt. In this small school though, everyone's every move was watched with careful eyes and any type of change brought excitement.

Kurt protected her though. Why he did, he wasn't sure, but a good part of it was because Puck hadn't even looked at either of them in the 3 weeks since Santana told him. Kurt noticed the weight she was gaining, not from the baby, but from her lack of movement. Extra fat settled in odd places on her thighs and arms as if her figure didn't know how to accommodate the extra weight.

Her grades plummeted. When Kurt got her after last period to drive her and carry her backpack to the car, he saw some papers sticking out of her folders with large red zeros on the front. He tried to talk to her about it, but she became very cold. Gradually she retreated into herself and Kurt felt alone even when he was spending time with her.

**[8 Weeks into Pregnancy] **

::San, why won't you talk to me anymore?:: Kurt

Kurt bounced his phone on his knee. He glanced at the clock which told him it was 10 AM. He hoped to spend some time with her today and maybe talk to her about getting her schoolwork together. She hadn't contacted Kurt since Friday when she couldn't find him after school and today was Sunday. That was another part of her that had changed. Kurt noticed that she was very jumpy and even when Kurt was a few minutes late to find her after school, she would text him asking where he was. However when he was actually with her, she never talked.

Kurt made himself breakfast and scrolled through old texts from his friends, many asking about homework assignments or why he and Santana were so close lately and a lot from unknown numbers jeering at him about knocking Santana up.

Then he got to Blaine's name. 5 letters that made him flush with a fond warmth that he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. The last 3 texts were from Blaine from different days asking him how he was. Kurt hovered over the button on my phone to begin a reply back to Blaine. But what would he say? He knew he wanted to ask him to come over and just watch a movie or something. Any kind of human interaction to rejuvenate him from the endless cold shoulder from Santana despite her constant asking to be with him. Chewing on his bottom lip, he knew it would be dangerous, but he just needed to be with his best friend for a few hours.

All day he battled with the demon to just text Blaine, but he forced himself to be occupied with homework, documentaries, books, anything.

Halfway through a documentary about the migration patterns of penguins, he was ready to give up and just as his thumb descended on the button to send a text, his phone brightened with a text from Brittany. Exhaling his breath, he read it and momentarily gave up his previous conquest.

::Have you herd from San at all?:: Brittany

::No. I haven't heard from her in a while.:: Kurt

::Me neither. Im scared. We hvent hung out in a weak.:: Brittany

Kurt swallowed, now a bit of worry settling in his gut. Brittany was Santana's best friend and they were inseparable. Santana had become even closer with Brittany even though the blonde was still unaware of Santana's pregnancy despite the very subtle curve of Santana's stomach that was forming.

Kurt began texting Santana asking where she was and what she was doing. He glanced nervously at the clock, now 10:30PM. He shook his cell on his palm for a while longer, watching the TV noncommittally until it changed to 11:15PM.

He texted her more and then finally called her. It went straight to her message machine.

Who did he call now? His initial thought was always the same.

Blaine.

By 11:45PM his nerves were too much for him and he dialed Santana's home phone. He took a long breath to calm his voice and then the phone picked up.

An annoyed man with a very slight Hispanic accent picked up the phone. "Hello? Hello? What do you-"

"Hello, Dr. Lopez, this is Kurt Hummel, a friend of Santana's. I was wondering if she was hom-"

"Look, she's at Brittany's house having a sleepover. And it better stay with it ONLY being with her friend."

Kurt cleared his throat and swallowed the lump of fear that had developed in his throat. She couldn't be with Brittany if Britt was looking for her.

"I assure you that was not my intention, sir. Thank you, sorry to bother you. Good night."

The line cut off immediately without so much as a parting word, but instead of being miffed, Kurt's hands started trembling and without another thought, he scrolled through his phone and called the man he'd wanted to call since this dilemma began.

* * *

><p>"I'm at the intersection now and I still don't see her," Blaine's voice came from the scratchy speaker on Kurt's phone on the passenger seat.<p>

After sending a mass text to everyone in his contacts asking if they knew where Santana was and getting all negative replies, Kurt and Blaine hit the streets. Blaine had been staying over at his aunt's house right outside Lima so he was close by when Kurt's frantic call made him slip on shoes, jeans, and run to his car.

"I'm just turning into First Street. She has to be somewhere. Somewhere."

Blaine peered around in the darkness and was startled with two large SUV's zoomed past him, music blasting out the speakers as they quickly faded away, a person screaming out of the roof window. Reluctant to trust his gut feeling, he turned on his blinker and followed the general direction of the car and found himself on a private road that was only about a mile from Santana's house. One large house had cars strewn along both sides with people loitering the lawn and roof of the house.

"Kurt. I-I think I know where Santana is. Go to Derek Court. You'll know what house."

Blaine parked his car and walked into the house, no one seeming aware of his presence. Looking around, it was like one of those bad parents-are-out frat parties and it seemed to be in full swing. He got to the top of the stairs, trying to peer over the mosh of bodies, but his stomach flipped at the sound of loud moans coming from the bedrooms and he hoped that none of them were Santana's.

Pushing through the throng, he was groped by drunk girls offering him anything, but he ignored them in search of the Latina.

After a few minutes, his phone buzzed.

::I'm almost here, I see the house.:: Kurt

When he looked up he happened to glance over at a couch where a woman dressed in tight red and black clothes was curled around a man who looked like he hadn't seen a shower in a month and reeked from across the room of pot.

"Excuse me, but Santana. We need to leave."

Noticing a disturbance, Santana looked behind her and saw Blaine. "Oh. Hi, Blaine. Isn't this a great party?"

Blaine's heart sank at her appearance. She had been drinking, her glossed eyes a clear marker and who knows what else. She was only in the first trimester, would that effect Kur- the baby?

"Santana Lopez, we are leaving, now!" Blaine commanded, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her off the repulsive man.

"Hey man! Get the fuck off of her faggot!" he yelled at Blaine, reaching out to take her back and accidentally twisting her arm. Blaine's mouth went dry for a moment when he recognized the track marks peppering the man's inner arm. "Santana. We're leaving," he whispered into her ear.

"Give her back asshole! I'll fuck you up!" the man hollered, trying to lunge at Blaine. Blaine curled around Santana, trying to save her from the attack, but the blow never came. He looked up just in time to see Kurt run in and punch the man in the nose then shove him back onto the couch, his broken nose coupled with whatever drug he was on sending him into an instant stupor.

Kurt took Santana's feet and Blaine held her upper body as they maneuvered he screaming girl into Kurt's car. She thrashed and finally clipped Kurt under the chin making him bite the inside of his cheek.

She started to run back up towards the hill, but this time Kurt caught up with her and tackled her, forcing her onto her back, then straddling her waist and holding her wrists together over her head.

She spit up at him, but he dodged it and it came back down and landed on her own cheek. Tears started to stream down her face and she stopped resisting.

"Santana! Stop it! Listen to me! You're drunk and you're pregnant! How stupid can you be? You're going to hurt your child for what? This dumbfuck stunt you're pulling?"

Santana's eyes suddenly opened in panic. Familiar with this from multiple Dalton parties, Blaine ushered Kurt off Santana, then quickly rolled her onto her side where she promptly threw up in 3 hard heaves. Blaine rubbed her back in slow circles and held her hair back while Kurt spit the blood clots that formed in his mouth into the shrubbery.

"Why do you even care?" Santana cried out, throat raw. "I fucked Puck a dozen times without a condom, but you, you were just a broken condom that I probably got out of me before anything could happen. The baby has no chance of being yours! Face it, it's Pucks!"

Kurt spit out one more clot, testing the side of his cheek with the tip of his tongue. "It only takes one, Santana. And maybe I just care about you because no matter how much you may think it's Puck's, I still had sex with you once by the time you realized you were pregnant."

"What were you doing her-" Blaine began, but stopped when he heard sirens faintly in the distance. "We need to leave."

Blaine rushed to his car and Kurt ushered Santana into his own backseat then they sped off towards Kurt's house.

Santana was in a stupor by now from combination of her throwing up and her drunkenness slowly ebbing away. They gingerly carried her upstairs to the bathroom, thankful that Carole and Burt had gone to a late-night cook-out, but Kurt new he was already on borrowed time.

"I feel disgusting. Give me a bath?" she murmured.

Once the tub was filled less than halfway with hot water, they eased her in and immediately her body relaxed. Kurt took off his shoes and rolled up his pants so he could sit on the edge of the tub and cradle her head with his legs. Blaine knelt beside them, unfazed by the naked woman in the tub beside him. Kurt looked down at her body, staring at her navel, practically begging the child forming inside her to tell him who the father was. Deep down he knew it was probably Puck's, but he only hoped that it would be his because he couldn't stand for the child to have been conceived with someone who was that awful to the possible mother of his child.

Kurt wet a washcloth and warmed some soap in his hands before smoothing it over the Latina. After a few minutes of lathering, her breathing had slowed dramatically and she was asleep.

"Is she okay to sleep?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "She'll be fine. I only worry about-"

"I know."

Kurt dropped his head to his chest and took a deep breath, then continued washing the girl of the traces of vomit and alcohol that dusted her body. "I'll have her checked out as soon as I can."

"How have _you_been, Kurt? You've been borderline ignoring me for a few weeks."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and they both knew why.

"I've been alright. Stable. It's just hard to want to get... _used _to her, but at the same time not become too attached if it turns out that it's not..."

Blaine sucked in his lips. "It doesn't matter though, does it?"

Kurt looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to stay with her no matter what, aren't you? Even if it's yours, Puck, or the mailman's," his voice betrayed no emotions, but there was something in his eyes that Kurt was not sure of which emotion they conveyed.

He ran his fingers through her hair, rinsing water through her dark, shiny locks. "Maybe. If it's Puck's, I'll claim the child as mine because no one deserves a father like that. We'll tell the baby though as it gets older that I'm its' adoptive father... and if it is Puck's, then maybe I could still get out of here and just send money back ho- to Santana and visit every once in a while. If it is mine though... I just don't know. All I want is for this baby to have a father figure in it's life. A good one."

"Are you going to marry her?" Blaine asked, staring at the side of the tub.

Kurt's eyes misted, but he forced back the tears. "Probably. I try not to think about it until things are more sure."

Blaine nodded stiffly.

"How are you and Rachel doing?"

The darker-haired boy looked up briefly and confusion flashed across his features, before he answered, "Oh. Yeah. Rachel, right. Um, we're still together. This trip to my aunt's is a nice break from her. We don't make the effort to see each other as much anymore. We haven't for a while."

"Why don't you break up with her?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer when a very faint "c-cold" uttered from Santana's lips followed by a grimace. Kurt rinsed her off once more and then the boys lifted her from the tub, wrapped her in a towel and placed a huge baggy shirt over her body before wrapping her under the multiple blankets of Kurt's bed.

The tell-tale hum of the garage door was the signal for Blaine to leave.

"Thank you. For everything, Blaine."

"Yeah. I'm glad I was able to help."

They awkwardly shook hands and Blaine moved to go out the window, then turned around when he felt Kurt's presence behind him to pull him into an intimate hug. Fingers dug into shirts and chests were flat together while they embraced and breathed together for a few moments.

"Kurt?" came Burt's voice from downstairs.

Santana tossed a bit and Kurt broke the hug to pet her head and whisper "Shhhh."

Blaine frowned privately to himself, already missing Kurt's arms around him. With one last look at the boy soothing the sleeping girl, he hopped from the windowsill and left.

"Blaine?" Kurt said when he turned around, but Blaine was already gone, window still open. He peered out and saw the bluish glow of Blaine's headlights driving slowly down his street.

"Yeah Dad, I'm home!" Kurt called down.

"Alright. G'nite."

Suddenly struck with loneliness, Kurt shuffled around the room, putting on his pajamas, then slid into bed with Santana. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and tried to bring her close, but just as he started to get comfortable, she shimmed away and emitted a soft snore. A cold shiver ran through Kurt's body, and he shifted in the bed so his back was to her.

At least with their backs touching he could imagine it was someone else...if only for imagination's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear this will become happier in the next few chapters! I just gotta get some angst out.<strong>

**So it's been a crappity-crap-crap day so reviews would be a blessing to my broken mind, body, and heart. **

**Hope you're all enjoying the story! :) And I don't care if its been 30 years since this was published, REVIEW! (I'm also on tumblr as pyrofrickenmaniac and humadahummel)**


	8. Motherfucker

**This is the day after from the last chapter when Santana had gone to the party and consumed large amounts of alcohol. Please review! :D**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up. Rise and shine."<p>

"Fuck off," Santana groaned into the pillow, hugging it to her face.

Kurt grabbed the pillow out from her embrace and hit her over the head making her scream in outrage.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Santana roused herself into a sitting position, grabbing her own head as she did so. She blinked her eyes open then downed the water and multivitamin.

"Aren't we going to be late to school or something, or is this hangover just making everything brighter?"

Kurt held out the orange juice he had set out for her as well, but she wouldn't take it.

"I hate orange juice."

"I already called us both out as sick and also phoned the OB who said that she'd take you this morning. Thankfully you stayed quiet enough for my parents and Finn to leave without anyone being the wiser. "

Santana ran to the bathroom and her body contorted in dry heaves.

"I'm not going to a fucking doctor!" she croaked, followed by more strained heaves.

"You're getting an ultrasound."

Santana tottered out of the bathroom,, holding herself up on the door frame so she could glare at Kurt. "I'll do whatever the fuck I wa-"

"This isn't a discussion!" Kurt said sternly, voice booming and taking charge. Santana immediately snapped her jaw shut despite her scowl. "You drank while the baby is in the first trimester and I want to make sure it's okay. You may not give a flying fuck about the baby, but even if it isn't mine, it has every right to be born healthy even if it is to an ass of a mother."

Santana looked away from him, blushing in both embarrassment and fury. "You really think I don't care at all about this baby? I'm allowing it residence in my womb for the next 9 months so I think that's a good commitment to its life."

Kurt threw some clothes at her. "Then start acting like it. You've chosen to keep the child, now it's our responsibility to give it the best chances we can offer it."

Santana was quiet after that and stayed quiet even through her light breakfast. Only when they had arrived at the OB an hour and a half later did either utter a word.

"Hello Miss Lopez, Mr Hummel, have a seat." The young nurse sat down herself on a low chair and grabbed a blue bottle while Kurt helped Santana up onto the table. "Mr Hummel has informed me of the situation between you two and of what occurred this week for you, Miss. I'm just going to take an ultrasound and see if there's anything I'll be able to pick up on. Just a warning, it's cold."

She spread the gel on and began moving around Santana's flat stomach. Kurt noticed her hand twitching on the table and he wondered if it would be right to take it in his own. He decided against it and only moved closer to her side.

"It's hard to really tell much since the real first exam usually takes place sometime after 10 weeks and from what I can see you're at around 8, correct?"

Santana nodded.

"All I can tell you at this point is that the fetus seems stable and there are no outstanding or minor abnormalities. All in all the fetus looks perfectly healthy and I hope and have faith that it will stay this way throughout its gestation. Thankfully, it seems to not have been effected by the alcohol consumption."

Santana nodded again, her eyes on the ground.

The OB placed her hand lightly on Santana's and the Latina looked up.

"It's going to be hard. You're life is going to become very different no matter what you decide to do with the child once it's born." She looked into Santana's deep brown eyes, searching to find something that would connect to her more personally. The woman, through obviously younger, seemed to have a motherly disposition. "Think of it this way, everything you're eating, the baby eats, everything you're drinking, the baby is drinking."

Santana looked ashamed and held her middle, sitting up.

"We make mistakes, sweetie. You were lucky this time. But you're going to have to be more careful. This baby is totally, and entirely dependent on you. You are the most important thing in its life right now and it's up to you on how you're going to treat this developing child."

"I understand," Santana whispered. When she looked up there was a fire in her eyes. "I promise."

The OB smiled and patted Santana's knee. "Okay, I guess we're done here for now. I'll see you in a few weeks and here, take these extra multivitamins just to be safe."

Santana held the bottle tight in her grip. "I'm going to give this baby the best chance it can get. I promise."

Kurt made her look at him. "And I'm going to help you through this. All of it. _I_ promise."

Santana smiled and caught Kurt's lips in a quick, private kiss in front of the nurse.

His eyes flared open even though hers were closed, and he felt a weight drop in his stomach when he felt little to nothing while Santana seemed to be glowing with love or something similar.

Kurt awkwardly wrapped his arm around Santana and walked back out the parking lot. She rested her head on his side and exhaled while Kurt resisted the urge to jump away from the sudden influx of affection.

"So are we telling the glee club now or later?"

Kurt swallowed hard.


	9. Cocksucker

**[10 Weeks into Pregnancy]**

"There's really no use to be still wearing a scarf Blaine. It's been unseasonably warm the last week or so."

Blaine looked down at his chest where the purple scarf was hanging around his neck. He hadn't realized he had put it on again that morning. It had become like a staple item of his ever since Kurt gave it to him that chilly night that they had spent in the park...before Kurt had learned about Santana's pregnancy.

"Oh yeah, you're right."

He took it off and suddenly Rachel's hands were grabbing at his shirt, pulling him closer and onto the bed. His legs automatically fell in between her opened ones and they wrapped around his small waist, trapping him.

He sighed in displeasure, but Rachel interpreted it otherwise. She quickly shoved her hand down his pants and was surprised by his lack of arousal.

"Hey, what's wrong? We haven't had sex a week..." Before Blaine could answer her, she smiled evilly and dug her fingers into his back. "Do we need another appointment with 'Dr. Hummel.' I gotta say that was a great fuck."

She leaned up and caught his ear with her teeth, tugging at his hair and trying different tricks on him, but to little response.

Blaine fought hard against the strong feelings of discomfort that came from Rachel's touching. He wanted to scream at her to get away from him. Her hands all over his body felt like the taunting pokes of a sibling and he just wanted her to stop.

With her lying beneath him, totally unaware of his inner turmoil, Blaine told himself he had to break up with her. Just tell her. Break this whole thing off with her.

He wanted to.

He was going to.

And then he knew that even if he broke up with her, he wouldn't have the courage to be the boyfriend of the one he truly wanted. No one cared as long as he was with Rachel, but people would care, most likely not in a desirable manner, if he followed his heart and loved who he really wanted.

"You're so distracted all the time, what's going on?" Rachel asked, giving a playful slap that prompted a flash of anger from Blaine instead of a flirtatious hit back. Concern seeped into her voice slowly.

"Kurt," he mumbled before he could stop himself, he felt his ears get hot and his palms sweat from his slip-up.

"What about Kurt? I've noticed that you two are really good friends now," Rachel said, not noticing the panic in Blaine.

Blaine relaxed and answered, "Um, he and Santana are going through some life-changing stuff between them and I'm just concerned...as Kurt's...friend."

Rachel's eyebrows rose. "What? What kind of stuff?" She sat up, hands resting on Blaine's thighs which annoyed him more than it should have.

"Just stuff! Jesus Rachel, give it a break!" He got up and turned away from her, trying to get his emotions in check. He turned back around to her crestfallen figure.

A pang of strong sympathy hit inside Blaine. He knew he wasn't being fair to her and looking back at her small form on the bed, he remembered who she really was despite her antics. The anger in him dissipated as he recalled losing his virginity to her, how proud he was of himself when his Facebook status had changed to "In a relationship" for the first time, long days alone were they would have sex, wear silly mud-masks, make love in the shower, then retire with a movie. There was so many good memories associated with her, all he had to do was remember the times when things didn't have to be as serious with her. The past when he enjoyed her company and it wasn't an obligation as her boyfriend to spend time with her.

He climbed back into her bed and wrapped her in a hug, apologizing for acting out.

Later that night Blaine's phone blazed to life and unleashed a seemingly ear-shattering ringtone since he had forgot to put his phone on vibrate. Groaning, he glanced at the clock which told him that someone, somewhere had just text him at 2:46 in the freaking morning. He grabbed it, his immediate thought being that it was Kurt telling him that Santana had run off again, but it was just Rachel. Besides, the time that Santana had gone to that party was 2 weeks ago and since then Kurt and Santana's relationship seemed much better.

He took his phone and squinted against the bright screen. Since it was Rachel, it was multiple texts all sent within 30 seconds, per usual...

**Rachel: I've been thinking about what you said that Kurt and Santana are having problems and I've been piecing things together all night**

**Rachel: How she's even more moody than usual and she quit the Cheerios and she wears loose clothing and hasn't flirted with Puck in forever**

**Rachel: And she and Kurt are like inseparable now. Oh my god! Is Santana pregnant!1111?**

* * *

><p>There were still times when Santana was cold to Kurt, but lately she had become much more emotionally clingy. Kurt usually liked clingy, but unfortunately for Santana, his inability to really return her affection kept them strained. Kurt almost welcomed the indifference again because now he was constantly filled with the guilt that he couldn't devote as much emotional ties to Santana as she probably deserved.<p>

Neither could ever offer what they other needed. They just couldn't connect no matter how hard they tried, but they would keep trying for the sake of the child.

In the last few weeks they had tried sex again, it was good solely for the momentary stress-relief it gave them both, then it wasn't brought up again.

Santana was currently curled up on the pale boy, resting her head against his shoulder and her legs resting over his knee. Though he tried to not make it noticeable to others, he couldn't help staring at the bulge that was quickly forming in Santana's lower body. He had hoped there would be more time before they would be forced to tell everyone about the baby, but because of Santana's thin body, the changes for her were more prominent sooner.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry stalked into the classroom, knee socks pulled up high and her loafers somehow clacking loudly as she walked in.<p>

Kurt prayed silently that she wasn't walking in his directions, but his fears were answered when she stopped in front of the couple and said, "Is Santana pregnant?"

Kurt almost killed her because she obviously meant to say it in a whisper, however for Rachel Berry that was equivalent to a normal speaking.

The large portion of the Glee Club that heard gasped then filled in the few that didn't hear. Kurt and Santana looked at each other, both trying to understand what the others face was conveying, but once again, they didn't know each other well enough to do that naturally.

"It's time that we tell them, I guess," Santana finally said.

Kurt untangled himself from her, then held her hand as they walked to the front of the Glee Club.

"Yes, I am pregnant."

She allowed the gasps of confirmed fears to die down before she continued. She looked in the far left corner for a mohawk, but the man-child was nowhere to be found.

"However," she continued, her voice stronger than Kurt imagined it would be. "I'm not sure if it's Kurt...or Puck's child."

"Is it mine?" Brittany piped up, hope sparkling in her bright blue eyes and breaking the tension in the room.

Kurt stared at the blonde, unsurprised to realize she wasn't joking at all. "I'm pretty sure two possible sires is enough to handle, sweetie."

"It could be mine!" Brittany rebutted. "I've had sex with Santana too!"

Disregarding her, the announcement continued despite Santana blushing. "When I get to 25 weeks, I'll be able to get a DNA test taken. I'm at 10 weeks as of now. Puck refuses to assume any responsibility so if you guys could, try to keep this on the down low?"

* * *

><p><strong>[12 Weeks into Pregnancy]<strong>

They all promised, but as Kurt had assumed, word got out 2 weeks later, a feat for their small school.

Kurt tried to take even more care of Santana, but it proved fruitless because even though he was once a power to not be reckoned with, his protection of a pregnant teen made him the punchline to every joke.

Puck had already been suspended because of a fight that was allegedly not connected to the jeers he received from the pregnancy situation, so h had disappeared from the picture entirely.

One day Santana had bent down to get her books and Kurt was walking towards her to help out. He fixated on the rounded curve of her stomach that protruded when she leaned over, but was then infuriated when a senior guy ran up behind her, grabbed her hips and pounded twice against her butt, then ran off again.

Kurt dropped his own folder and sped down the hall tackling the skater kid to the ground and punching him in the jaw once he was pinned down underneath him.

Immediately Kurt was pulled off by the kid's friends and the senior ran off, clutching the side of his face.

"Never touch her again you fucking asshole!" Kurt thundered, then elbowed one guy in the chin to make them both run off as well. He jogged back to Santana where she was sitting on the ground, clutching her books tightly, her eyes rimmed red. "H-here," she whispered, sniffling. "You dropped your folder."

Kurt's heart sank and he helped pick Santana up.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Kurt's voice broke and suddenly he was hugging Santana tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm just sorry about everything." Before he knew it he was crying against Santana's shoulder on the side of the hallway and she pet his hair until he had calmed down.

This was the first time he had ever cried in school.

* * *

><p><strong>[13 Weeks into Pregnancy]<strong>

Blaine drove to the edge of the intersection that would lead to Rachel's house...or could possibly lead to another house.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He hadn't seen Kurt in person for weeks and he wanted to see him again. They had been exchanging steady texts, but it was nothing compared to actually being in the presence of him.

The light turned green. He didn't accelerate.

A right turn would go to Rachel's, driving forward would lead to Kurt's.

A beep from behind him jarred him from his thoughts and he turned off his blinkers, then drove through, already formulating a text to Rachel to explain why he missed their movie night.

Blaine drove up to the white house, palms sweaty.

Just as he lifted his fist to knock on the door, it opened. Kurt was dressed in sweats, running shoes, and was, most importantly, shirtless.

"Oh, hey."

Blaine cursed his heart for speeding up so fast and pumping blood to areas that shouldn't be receiving attention at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I should have cal-"

"No, no, that's fine. I was just going out for a run. You want to join me?" Kurt blurted out, his entire world and cares momentarily only focusing on Blaine. He shook his head and blinked to clear his mind and looked at Blaine's attire. "If you want I can lend you some clothes."

Blaine jarred himself out of his own fixation and accepted his offer.

They ran back up to his room and Blaine sat on his bed, surprisingly not feeling awkward. Instead he was much more focused on Kurt's toned body that was bending over to rummage through old clothes. Blaine knew he had to be muscular since his usually tight clothes left little to the imagination coupled with the knowledge of his membership in his school's weight lifting team, but it was something about seeing his naked torso that seemed so...erotic.

Both jumped when a loud crash of thunder rumbled outside. Kurt opened his window wider, the fading light reflecting off his defined stomach.

"It's raining. Damn. Guess that ruins our workout." He sighed and put a shirt on when the cold air blew in through his window as he closed it, much to Blaine's dismay. "Um, do you still want to hang out?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

They found themselves curled up together watching old SNL's in Kurt's bed, laughing and sharing a jar of Nutella about an hour later.

At one point Blaine looked at Kurt who was flushed red from laughing so hard. Blaine smiled and tilted his head. "I've missed this."

Kurt smirked. "Me too. You know, it's just been difficult with Santana. Especially now."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and changed into a cross-legged position. "Oh yeah, you told me Santana told her parents, how did that go? I can't believe I forgot to ask!"

Kurt waved it off. "I can't believe _I_ forgot until now...it's nice to kinda...forget for a little while. Anyways, it went alright. Because Santana is so tiny she's really showing so it was only a matter of time. I drove her home one day and I've been walking her into the house now because I bring her heavy backpack in. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were sitting on the couch in the living room and they asked us to sit down and talk. They had heard rumors about a Cheerio being pregnant and at first they thought it was Brittany, then when they learned that it wasn't her, they were suspicious."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "So they assumed it was their daughter? Do they think she's some kind of whore?"

Kurt smirked. "I was irked at the same idea, but then again they _were_ right! Santana's previous promiscuity were not exactly kept under lock and key. So we sat down and Santana couldn't talk so I had to gather up my balls and tell them myself. I swear her mother turned pale white while he father was bright red. Santana was practically shaking next to me, but I hesitated to put my arm around her because I wasn't sure what her parents were thinking. After a bit of strained silence, her father stood up and walked around the room a bit, then he stood in front of Santana. She stood up too and she started to say something like 'Daddy, I'm just so-' but then he put his hand on her shoulder and he stopped. He just said 'I'm extremely disappointed in you, Santana. I suspected you weren't exactly Virgen de Guadalupe, but I expected much more of you. We're not going to kick you out, but once you're back on your feet, a few months after the child is born, I expect you to be moving out.'" Kurt took a sip of his water before continuing.

"Santana nodded and then he turned to me and before he could ask anything, I spoke up and told him that if I was the actual father, I would stay very involved in the baby's life, and even if I wasn't, I was ready to assist Santana in raising the child either way. Well that was a mistake to say."

Blaine gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. "Oh my god, they didn't know about the whole baby-daddy confusion did they?"

Kurt nodded. "Apparently not. So after her mother started crying, Santana explained that there are 2 possible fathers and then everything was awkward for a while, and that's kind of where we all left it for now. Santana told me to leave and I haven't really heard from her so I've left her alone for now...either way I think I kind of sealed my fate with her. I think I'm going to be the father figure for this child no matter the result is."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt suddenly and Kurt relaxed instantly, not realizing that he really needed that and how good it felt.

"Why are you doing this, Kurt?"

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck. "I don't really know. I ask myself the same question, but I just have an strong feeling that the child will belong to me."

Blaine pulled back a bit and Kurt whimpered softly at the loss of contact.

"But what if it's not?" Blaine's eyes were growing red with tears, his voice cracking. "Will you really give up your life to raise someone else's child? How is that fair to you when you could go and live your life with _m_-someone you actually fall in love with?"

Kurt bowed his head. "I can't explain it, Blaine. All I know is that there is a fetus in Santana right now that is a potential human being and since Santana decided to keep it, it should be given every opportunity for happiness and to succeed. So I'm going to be there for it, no matter what."

Silent tears fell down Blaine's face and he squeezed Kurt tighter. Why did a simple embrace like this feel a million times more meaningful than making love to Rachel?


	10. Fuck Me Sideways

Though things were better, late at night when Kurt couldn't sleep he'd think about the baby and tremble in fear of being stuck in Lima forever with a baby and a woman that he was quickly losing all sexual attraction to despite her actually acting like a girlfriend now. The worst would be knowing that all his friends would have a chance at escape, to do something with their lives. Especially Blaine.

**[19 Weeks Into Pregnancy]**

"Oh, oh, fuck right there, keep there, oh!" Santana panted as Kurt's thrusts became shorter and rougher. Kurt's hand had moved to rest on her shoulders when she had flipped herself over halfway through coitus. She claimed that she liked the angle better, but this was another instance where Kurt wished he could just see her face. Santana's body arched up and her fingers flew to her clit to rub at it while her orgasm crashed down on her and she bucked back hard on Kurt's member.

Sweat rolled down Kurt's back as he tried desperately to cum as well. He usually knew when he would finally release, and he was angry that the feeling in the back of his balls had not crept up even once in the fifteen minutes they had been having sex. He was trying so hard to cum for Santana, only Santana. But he knew it wasn't going to happen and if he didn't release soon, San would realize something was wrong. He cursed his male body for not being able to physically fake an orgasm.

He gave up and let his mind wander to whatever could allow him to achieve orgasm. His thoughts jumped to a girl he had sex with years ago and was still the best woman he had ever had sex with...only in the sex department. This gave him a few sensations towards building an orgasm as he collected his memories of the skilled and hair raising technique she had used when she had given him a blow job. As he got lost in the recollection, he didn't realize that he was subconsciously changing her features. He wasn't sure what he was changing, but once the woman in his fantasy looked up with big brown-green hazel eyes, he forced himself to reach his orgasm before he could dwell on details.

"There you go," Santana breathed, bringing him back down to Earth.

It ended quickly and once he was sure that he body was not releasing any more, he pulled out slowly and walked to the bathroom to remove the condom.

Santana laid on the bed, pulling the sheets up to cover herself. Her bump showed slightly through the thin blankets and she rubbed her belly absent-mindedly while Kurt took off the rubber.

She cocked her head at him and patted the area on the bed next to her as an invitation. Kurt crawled from the foot of the bed up to her and collapsed on his mattress, utterly spent. In the past he was never this exhausted after sex, but lately it took so much energy just to will himself to cum. He was also unhappy because even when he did achieve orgasm, it was quick and unsatisfying.

"You know, you don't have to use a condom anymore for the time being. I'm already knocked up so we have a few months to bareback."

Kurt shifted next to her and awkwardly cuddled her to his naked body. "It's easier clean up." Secretly though, Kurt had never gone unprotected with anyone before and it didn't feel right for his first time without any barriers to be with someone who he knew would never really hold his heart. He pushed those thoughts out of his head for the moment. "San, can I ask you something?'

"That time with Brittany was a mistake."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Santana clamped her mouth shut momentarily, then answered, "Oh, nothing then. Go on."

Kurt shook his head as if ridding himself of her random outburst. "How do you feel when you cum?"

Santana looked up at him. "Awesome. I'm so horny all the time with all this extra blood pumping through me, I'm ready to hump the nearest pole at the drop of a hat...but I guess you'll do for now." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his chin. It would have been flirty and cute, but both couldn't help the awkwardness that still permeated their entire relationship.

"Santana, what are you going to do with this baby?"

Santana's hands dropped to her stomach. "Honestly, I want to know who the baby daddy is before I make that decision. But I have been thinking about adoption. I looked up some places and there is a foundation called the Gift of Life. It's an adoption agency and the reviews are glowing. The couple has to make a Family Book or something, it's a portfolio thing so we get to pick them. And they offer open adoption services."

"What's an open adoption mean?"

"It means that even after the baby is born, depending on how you set it up with the parents, you can still keep in contact with your child. I read this one story of a teen pregnancy and she actually became good friends with the gay couple that adopted her kid! She gets to see her child like, every 3 months! I think I could really like that."

Kurt's phone vibrated beside him and he reached for it, hoping for a moment it was Blaine. Instead, it was a text message reminder of his and Santana's Ultra Sound appointment the following day.

Looking at the text, she asked, "Kurt have you told your dad about any of this?"

He bit his lip, then put his phone away before answering. "I want to wait till we're sure. I mean, I think he has guessed that something is going on from the increasingly bigger coats you wear every time you enter my house, but I'm sure he's waiting for me to tell him. I'm afraid for his heart truthfully. If I tell him I got you knocked up and then learn that I really didn't, it's not worth the impending heart attack."

"I understand." She kissed his cheek. "Hopefully we'll know for sure in another 6 weeks. I already set up the appointment. Um, I'd hate to ask, but do you have the money for that yet?"

"Yeah I do." Kurt had always been fortunate when it came to money due to his father's generous payments to him when he worked in the shop. Though Kurt had to cut back altogether on his frequent mall and TJ Maxx trips, he was able to flip the bills without his father being any wiser.

"Thank you, Kurt," she said, the sincerity ringing in her tone.

* * *

><p>::Im so nervous:: Kurt<p>

::Y? Its just an ob test:: Blaine

::I know, but like what if the baby is deformed or malnourished or something1!::Kurt

::It's just starting to really take a toll on me, this whole not knowing if Im even the father thingg:: Kurt

::Just a little while lponger. I know its easy to sayfrom my end, but its only a few more weeks. Stay strong bud:: Blaine

::Courage:: Blaine

Kurt held his phone to his chest as Santana pulled into the OB office. Though Kurt felt it inappropriate, Santana insisted on driving because "even though I'm pregnant I'm not fucking inept."

::You still driving up today?:: Blaine

Kurt's heart skipped a beat and his day felt brighter at the promise of he and Blaine spending the afternoon and night together after this fated Ultra Sound. They had already worked it out with their parents that Kurt would spend the night at Blaine's house because of the long weekend despite him living hours away.

::Yep! :) See you soon! Gotta go!::Kurt

::Tell San I say good luck!:: Blaine

* * *

><p>The OB smoothed the light blue gel over Santana's stomach with the ultra sound probe.<p>

"So how is your pregnancy going?" the woman asked, the same young, yet motherly woman from their first early visit. "Since last time I saw you I mean."

Santana gave a genuine smile to the woman. "Everything has been much better. I assure you I haven't had any alcohol and I've been keeping up with my multivitamins."

"Perfect!" She squinted. "Okay, I have sight of the baby, let me just get it in the right place so you can see too. Everything seems normal so far. It's a large baby!" She laughed. "All of the limbs seem at the right point of development, head is a good size. I'm not sure just yet of the sex of the child, but I could make an educated guess if you want it."

"No," Santana said before Kurt could even figure out if he wanted to know the gender or not.

"Okay." A few more moments of silence and then she said, "Have you two thought of possible names yet?"

The couple exchanged a look. Santana spoke first. "We want to be sure of who the father is before we begin choosing names."

The technician blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. How long until you know?"

"I'll be able to get a DNA test at 25 weeks, so about 5 more weeks."

The OB raised an eyebrow. "Really? Have you ever heard of Amniocentesis? Since you're at 20 weeks, you can get a paternity test now. Just get an appointment and the doctor just has to insert a needle through the amniotic sac and draw out a small amount of the amniotic fluid. You can get your results within a couple days. And I'm sure it's cheaper because you want to get a DNA test when you need a paternity test which is relatively cheaper and more suited to what you want."

Santana lit up. "That's amazing!"

The woman looked back at the screen. "I'll help you set up an appointment after this. Want to see your baby?"

Kurt stared hard at the screen while Santana gasped beside him. The technician moved the probe a bit to the side and suddenly the baby was easily seen in the rounded screen. Kurt's heart stopped in his chest and he almost couldn't believe that this fetus was technically residing beside him within the womb of Santana. Kurt felt something in his stomach and he knew it was his. There was no way to explain it, but the child was his. A tear came to his eye and his future flashed behind his eyes, trapped in Lima with Santana, raising this child.

In the blurry blue and gray screen, his future was spelled out for him.

* * *

><p>As Kurt pulled into the Anderson driveway just as an SUV sped out of the driveway kicking up loose pieces of gravel and sending them towards Kurt's car.<p>

Kurt parked haphazardly when he saw Blaine burst out from the front door, trying to lock his front door while tears flowed freely down his face.

"Blaine!"

Said boy whipped around and covered his eyes with his sleeve. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I can't tonight, I know you drove out but I-I just-"  
>Kurt forced him into a hug and Blaine clutched onto Kurt's sleeve, their bodies somehow fitting together perfectly on Blaine's front step.<br>"I tried to break up with her! She said I was being rash and she just wouldn't let me explain! I just can't stand her anymore and she refuses to accept that I just don't love her anymore! How do I break up with someone who won't let you do it? I just want to be myself and she's preventing me from w-what I want!"

Blaine shook then wrenched himself from Kurt, bounding towards his car.

"Where are you going? I can't let you drive like this," Kurt said calmly.

"You won't want to come with me," Blaine said, staring at his reflection on the windshield as Kurt came over and swiped his keys. Blaine, defeated from knowing that Kurt would be persistent, walked over to the passenger side. Blaine sniffled, the anger flowing out of him. "Take a left out of the driveway."

* * *

><p>Kurt drove around the deserted parking lot, trying to hold off having to go inside just yet. He finally picked somewhere far off from the building, then nervously fiddled with the keys as Blaine walked ahead of him.<p>

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to," Blaine said, but with open, pleading eyes that said otherwise.

Kurt plastered a smile on. "I really thought that when you said 'house of worship,' you meant a strip club."

The single large bell loomed high above the tall white building and he begged for it not to chime. His palms were instantly sweaty and his eyes darted around.

Blaine noticed Kurt's discomfort even though they were still only at the steps that were in desperate need of repair despite the patchwork concrete fills peppered across the entrance.

"Seriously though. I remember you telling me you were an atheist. If you don't feel comfortable, you can go in the car. I know you don't believe in God I-"

"It's not that I don't believe in a God. It's just. It's the church itself. This one is much different from the one I used to go to, but my mind is making it seem the same as the day when...uh."

Blaine pieced together Kurt's thoughts quickly. "When your mom died?"

"Yeah."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand without hesitation and they made their way into the church, Kurt gripping Blaine's hand till his knuckles were pale white.

* * *

><p>"I haven't been in a church since the day of her funeral. I would hear my dad praying in his room at night, but that didn't last long and he never really thought it was important to bring me to Sunday masses. I'm not mad he didn't take me, I don't really care, but being away from it so long just makes me uncomfortable."<p>

He noted that this church used less incense than the one he went to had. He couldn't believe he remembered that, given the last time he went to church was when he was 8 years old.

The doors opened to a couple dozen sets of pews leading up to an open and ornate altar, and to Kurt's relief, not a congregation surrounding a casket with his mother's name inscribed delicately on the side.

Kurt kept himself far away from the bowls of holy water and sighed in relief when Blaine resisted to touch the plague-infested waters as well.

"There's no one here," Kurt noted, voice echoing gently. His hand burned in Blaine's, like at any moment, God, if there was one, would strike them down for their impure affection.

"It's a Tuesday, there's not usually many people here now. Excuse me. Just give me a minute." Blaine slipped his hand away and made his way to the side of the pews, knelt and gave the sign of the cross, then slid into a front pew and knelt again, head bowed and hands clasped.

Kurt stood awkwardly to the side. He slowly walked around the auditorium, careful not to let his heels click in fear of breaking the intense quiet. Though not religious, he still frowned upon the swears and names carved into the sticky wood of the pews. A few stained glass windows opened to circular cracks from sports equipment or other vandalism that Kurt was familiar with.

A board was set up with the names of all the attendants and contributors to the church, but Kurt could not find even one "Anderson."

Kurt checked his phone. Blaine had been praying for 8 minutes. How long did that usually take? Should he have brought a book?

Kurt resigned and made his way back to Blaine, ears ringing from the lack of sound. He scooted next to Blaine and copied his pose.  
>"What are you praying about?" Kurt whispered, quieter than the fabled church mouse.<p>

A few seconds, then Blaine answered, "I'm asking Him for guidance. And it's quite ironic and probably inappropriate that I'm asking him if I should be following my head or my heart when my heart would be considered blasphemous." Blaine smirked.

"Well you haven't been struck by lightning yet so I guess it can't be that bad," Kurt joked lightly, nudging Blaine with his shoulder, but only making himself closer to the boy.

A pulse went between them and suddenly the world disappeared around them. Kurt watched Blaine's eyes flash down to his lips and he wet them in anticipation only to catch his breath when they heard the door open.

Kurt edged away casually as an old woman slowly entered, cane clacking.

The blue eyed boy looked back up at the altar. The casket was still not there, but what did matter was that Blaine was there. And though highly inappropriate in the Roman Catholic venue that Blaine had brought them to, Kurt had finally allowed himself to think "I may be in love with Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p>They drove back to Blaine's house in a comfortable silence save for a few moments of small talk.<p>

"Why isn't your last name on that list of contributors?"

"Because technically I belong to another church, but I hate it. There's nothing comforting about it, no soul. Just polished wood, high tech audio equipment, and a priest that changes from every week. It's all about money and my parents never go. They just contribute money so that they look good like all the other snobs that 'belong' to that other church. The church I took you to is the one my grandfather would secretly go to even though the rest of my family felt it was too common. I feel comforted there."

Kurt's stomach twisted. Though nothing bad happened there, the last word he would use for any place of worship would be "comforting."

Kurt parked near the garage. "So did God tell you what you need to know?"

Blaine stared at Kurt. "I can't say if it was God that helped me, but I did figure out what I want...and I want you, Kurt. I always thought a numbness to life was the norm, but since our first kiss, though unconventional, I feel like I'm living rather than existing. You move me, Kurt. And I think maybe this little trip was just an excuse to spend more time with you."

And then they kissed.

No tongue, just a quick nip at Blaine's bottom lip, but the steaminess ended there. Their hands entwined again.

"Do you choose me, Kurt?"

"Yes," he answered without any hesitation.

Their lips met again, more forceful this time, hearts hammering as their chests met in the cramped area of the car.

"Come inside," Blaine breathed, voice adopting a husky tone.

"Are you sure?" Kurt did not wait for an answer and kissed him again, slipping his tongue quickly into the other boy's mouth who held it in his own lips before releasing it.

"I've never been so sure in my life, Kurt. God I just want to keep saying your name. Kurt. Kurt. My Kurt."

Kurt flashed his hand down to his own crotch to quickly move his half-hard dick into a more comfortable position as it gained interest after each chant of his name.

They unbuckled, then jumped out of the car only to rejoin with their arms awkwardly around each other as they tripped over themselves on their way to the front door.

Blaine almost kissed Kurt again, damning any nosy neighbors, damning anyone that would deny their love, damning the ideals and expectations he was taught to obey, but then they both heard the sound of a woman's voice from behind the door saying, "Yeah I think he's home now. I'll call you back later. Love you, Tina."

Their blood ran cold and they involuntarily jumped away from each other, the pain of the action and the apology written on both their faces.

Blaine opened the door and there was Rachel, sitting daintily on the couch, knees crossed. "Hello Blaine... And Kurt. Hope you don't mind, I used the key you gave me after our 6 month anniversary all that time ago. I'm sorry about the fight..."

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to say, the Gift of Life Foundation is actually located in Florida and really only accepts children born in the Florida state, but this foundation is very near and dear to me and I wanted to use it in this story. <strong>

**I know no one cares, but my aunt tried for 11 years to get pregnant and unfortunately was never able to carry a child to full term. She and her husband finally decided on adoption where they found this foundation and a woman who had picked their Family Book. The first woman ended up keeping the child about 2 weeks before my aunt and uncle were supposed to fly out to Florida for the baby's birth, but about 6 months later they were picked again by a wonderful woman who honestly just can't afford to have any more kids in addition to the 4 she already has with her husband. **

**We now have a wonderful little boy who is the absolute light of my life despite only being my cousin (more like little brother) and then 2 years later, his sister who we also adopted from the same family after the birth mother had become pregnant again unexpectedly. **

**We thank her everyday even though my aunt has never had a chance to meet her, and are just so thankful that she was strong enough to want to give her child a better life than she would be able to provide for him. **

**I'm not going to say I'm pro life or pro choice or anything, I'm just very pro adoption because there are so many good couples out there who will do anything for a child of their own. **


	11. Breathplay

**I was listening to the "Across the Universe" soundtrack while writing this. Can you tell? :P**

* * *

><p>Rachel uncrossed and crossed her legs on the couch in the living room. "I'm sorry about the fight. I understand that your feelings may have been changing for me, but I think it's time that you stepped back and realized that I don't think your feelings are necessarily going away, I think they are evolving into something else. I thought something was changing between us, but I talked to my dads and they think that maybe you are just moving on to realize how much you really love me."<p>

Blaine's mouth opened and closed, gaping like a fish.

Kurt's heart felt like a vice was trapping it and steadily clinching tighter around the artery.

Rachel got up and walked over to Blaine, totally ignoring Kurt. She took his limp hands in her and pressed a quick kiss to his lips and he pulled away from her, but he didn't remove his hands.

"I love you and I think your feelings are just transitioning into something even more, which is great."

Blaine still said nothing and Kurt itched to attack the girl.

Rachel pet Blaine's face and Kurt noticed the hair on his arms stand up, but Blaine was trapped in her spell.

"Blaine," she cooed, their brown eyes locking. "Do you really want all our good times just to go to waste because of a rash decision? All those long evenings after school? All those kisses? You want to say those mean nothing now? You said you loved me."

Blaine tore his eyes away from her and looked at Kurt who was stunned to silence as well. The conflict inside Blaine was apparent and a low whimper escaped his lips.

"I have to get some water," he mumbled and ripped his hands away from her, walking fast into the kitchen.

Rachel slowly turned and locked onto Kurt. "Hello, Kurt," she purred.

"Hello," he said stiffly.

She laid down on the couch, looking totally at ease and comfortable. Kurt cursed her relaxed nature since she had obviously spent a lot of time at this house while he had never been there before and couldn't help the feeling of being unfamiliar with the house.

"I'm not surprised you're here. We were bound to meet up sometime since you're all that Blaine talks about anymore...when we do talk."

"Why are you so adamant about keeping him with you?" he hissed.

"Why do you care?" she shot back. She leaned forward. "Blaine is my boyfriend," she said lowly. "I don't care how good of friends you are or how jealous you may get, he loves me and you're always just going to be a friend. Blaine and I am going to be married one day and by then I'm sure he'll have a new best man. We're what you may call a power couple. We are both extremely talented in the arts and are destined for greatness with our combined talent. We'll be the next Sunny and Cher in the next decade, but with an even bigger fan group. But in order for that to happen, I need to keep his solely interested in our relationship and more importantly, in me!"

Blaine entered again, glass of water shaking in his hand, not having heard the conversation, but trapped in his inner turmoil.

Kurt got up and head to the door, bristling with anger. "I'll see you later, Bl-"

"Don't go!" Blaine said too fast. His eyes were locked on Kurt, his eyes pleading while Rachel glared daggers at the smaller man.

Kurt swallowed and his decision was made for him when Rachel masked her anger and calmly got up. She hugged Blaine, and kissed him before walking towards the door. She took her time gathering her coat from the rack beside Kurt and whispered to him under her breath.

"You think he loves you. We'll see who he loves by the end of the night. I have no question about it."

She left without another word, but even when the two were left alone, it was if her presence lingered, keeping them apart.

Blaine's face was drawn and he licked his lips.

Kurt looked at the floor. "I'll go if you wan-"

"Please stay with me. Tonight."

A warmth spread through Kurt and he grabbed his stuff out of the car, then settled his belongings in Blaine's room.

They spent their night in silence. Light conversation followed when Blaine's parents got home, but it ended quickly due to Blaine's parent's disinterest in Blaine's friends.

It was not an awkward silence, it was simply that both felt defeated and neither had anything to say about the situation.

Reruns of Buffy played before their eyes, but the boys allowed the numb quiet on their opposite sides of the couch in Blaine's bedroom until they wordlessly got ready for bed.

Kurt laid a blanket down on the couch when Blaine headed to the bathroom and then he looked around for something to rest his head on.

"Pillow?" It was the first word of the night and Kurt's voice cracked from the lack of use.

Blaine stepped back into the bedroom, shirtless, and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He pulled a nightshirt over his head and Kurt tried his best to ignore his toned body.

"What do you mean?" Kurt responded, confused. "So I can sleep on the couch?"

"You're not going to sleep on the couch. My bed is plenty big enough for us. There's no need for you to sleep on that old couch."

"But I-"

"Kurt, please, I insist."

Kurt bit his lip, then climbed onto the bed, trying not to feel awkward, especially not when Blaine entered again a few minutes later and asked why Kurt hadn't changed into his night clothes yet.

Blushing, Kurt got up again. "Don't peek," he said with a little laugh.

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes, picking up a magazine from his beside table and opening it in front of his face.

Kurt changed quickly into his tight white t-shirt and night pants before tucking himself under the covers next to Blaine.

Blaine flipped the page and muttered, "Nice Batman signal boxers by the way."

Kurt's face heated up and he playfully punched Blaine's shoulder. "I said not to look."

"And I never said that I wouldn't."

Kurt punched him again with more force.

"Hey! That was harder that time!" Blaine pushed Kurt and he almost toppled off the bed.

Kurt laughed for the first real time that night and he shoved Blaine again. The roughhousing escalated quickly till soon they were rolling around the bed trying to overpower the other. Kurt finally was able to pin Blaine underneath him and a pulse went between them, both their faces heating up once more. Kurt scrambled off of him and they returned to their respectful places on the bed, Blaine on the right, Kurt on the left.

"Can...can I hold you?" the black haired boy asked.

"Yes."

Blaine and Kurt hugged on the bed, and then Kurt turned around, allowing Blaine to pull him against his chest and become the little spoon. The warmth of another person against his back launched Kurt into a state of utter relaxation despite the last light that was left on over on Blaine's side.

The connection that had seemed to be lost since Rachel's intervention appeared again wordlessly and both reveled in the closeness. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and he allowed himself a few minutes to forget all the complications that were currently in his life.

About a half hour into their cuddling, Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt's chest where the thin white fabric showed the darker color of his nipple. He was obsessed with that part of Kurt's body and it was the first time in their relationship where Blaine _wanted_ Kurt. He was fixated on the dark bud and his mind wandered to imagining him with his lips pressed against it, or if it was peaked and grazing his thigh. His blood burned in his veins and his arms tightened around Kurt, burying his face behind Kurt's ear. He breathed out and a low rumble accompanied his exhale.

Kurt noticed the sudden change and goosebumps quickly covered his entire upper arm and a shiver ran down his spine, making his arch into Blaine. He pulled his legs up into a fetal position and Blaine's legs followed curving Kurt's ass flush into his crotch.

Kurt let out a shaky breath as well as their bodies completely molded into each others shape and he reached back to gently graze his hand over Blaine's ass. Blaine's breath hitched and he rolled his hips into Kurt, making his half-hardness known to the other boy.

Blaine's lips trailed behind Kurt's ear down to his neck, licking the flesh there and Kurt felt himself twitching in his loose night pants.

"Jesus Blaine," he groaned, biting his lower lip and wanting so desperately to grind down on the cock he felt bumping up against his butt. His entire body became tense in his effort to not react.

"Relax," Blaine whispered. A hand moved to Kurt's lower thigh and he rubbed there, mussing up the fabric of his pants. "Just..." Blaine shifted again like a reminder that his entire body was against Kurt's, not that he really needing to be reminded.

The circles Blaine's hand was making were getting larger and Kurt wanted to react. He wanted to move into the warmth of that hand so bad. Blaine's lips were now dangerously close to his mouth and the slightest turn of his head would allow their lips to meet, but he just couldn't.

Blaine's hand finally met his shaft through his pajama bottoms and the fist gently stroked down his manhood. Kurt sighed and moved away from Blaine, adjusting his dick as he moved away.

"Blaine, no. Not now."

Blaine's face fell, waiting for an explanation.

"Is it Rachel?"

Kurt looked away, staring at the blank TV screen. "Partially, I guess. I know you're not completely separated from her, and you know that too."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but his eyes fell.

"I want..." Kurt trailed off. He wanted to say "_I want you to be mine and only mine_," but he thought better of it and reworded his next statement. "If there ever is an..." he gestured between the two of them. "_Us_...then I want it to only be us. And even if there was no Rachel in the equation, _I_ still have to learn if Santana is going to be part of _my_ life. But until then, I don't want to start something that we would have to end up abandoning and only hurting ourselves more."

"I am trying to break up with Rachel," Blaine said.

"I know. And I'm going to learn if I'm going to be a father soon too, but until then we can't be together."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it to his chest. Kurt sighed at the heat and the steady beating of his heart.

"Do you love me?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't answer, but the force of the lack of his emotions betrayed his true feelings. Blaine nodded to himself and kissed Kurt's hand. "Well, I love you. Just so you know."

"Hold me tonight," Kurt blurted out. "Just, please. Hold me. I need you. Just to know that you're here."

"I was going to even if you didn't ask," he said with a smile.

Kurt coughed out a watery laugh, not letting the tears that were welling up in his eyes fall. Kurt's head dropped and he controlled his breathing with a sad smile, his emotions in a whirlwind inside him.

He felt a hand on the side of his face and Blaine had leaned over to bring their faces close together. Kurt nuzzled the side of his face into the hand and his eyes fixated on the beautiful brown-green ones in from of him until Blaine's lips touched the side of his mouth. As the boy pulled away, Kurt grabbed his face and pulled him back for another searing closed-mouth kiss, then separated with a soft smack. Their foreheads leaned against each other and finally they parted, hands never releasing.

They rolled back into their positions from earlier, pulling Kurt back against Blaine's body. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt after turning off his bedside light and the taller boy held onto Blaine's arm like a stuffed animal as the two drifted off to sleep.

Blaine closed his eyes and smelled Kurt's hair while Kurt pressed his lips against their entwined fingers.

Blaine licked his lips, then started singing very softly.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you<br>Remember I'll always be true  
>And then while I'm away<br>I'll write home every day  
>And I'll send all my loving to you<em>

He was slightly off-key and singing more in the form of the "Across the Universe" movie version, but he knew they were both contented by the song.

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing__  
><em>_The lips I am missing__  
><em>_And hope that my dreams will come true__  
><em>_And then while I'm away__  
><em>_I'll write home every day__  
><em>_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_All my loving I will send to you  
>All my loving, darling I'll be true<em>

He snuggled closer to Kurt and he giggled. Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away<em>

Kurt joined in for the rest of the song, adding the soft "oohs," that usually accompanied the song.

_I'll write home every day  
>And I'll send all my loving to you<br>_

Blaine yawned, but pressed on to finish the last chorus.

_All my loving I will send to you  
>All my loving, darling I'll be true<br>All my loving, all my loving ooh  
>All my loving I will send to you<em>

"You take my breath away," Kurt whispered before they fell asleep.


	12. Dirty Kiss

**[ 21 Weeks Into Pregnancy] **

Kurt held Santana's hand, sweat beading her forehead. His gut twisted, knowing this was only a precursor to what Santana's labor would be like.  
><strong><br>**"Ready Ms. Lopez?"  
><strong><br>**She nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand.  
><strong><br>**"I suggest you close your eyes," he said kindly.  
><strong><br>**Kurt raised an eyebrow while Santana squeezed her eyes shut , swallowing thickly.  
><strong><br>**Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach when the doctor answered his silent question and pulled out the longest needle Kurt had ever seen. The doctor nodded and gestured to Santana's closed eyes. Kurt nodded back.  
><strong><br>**The doctor swabbed the side of her stomach with alcohol a few times then pricked her skin with the long needle. The girl hissed and held Kurt's hand tighter, bracing herself.  
><strong><br>**The thin needle was slowly inserted about a quarter of the way in, another push and the doctor announced "I've now entered the amniotic sac. Are you okay?"  
><strong><br>**Santana's knuckles were white, and Kurt now noticed that she had opened her eyes and was staring straight up at the ceiling, one tear rolling down the side of her face. She nodded curtly.  
><strong><br>**The needle filled with a clear-like fluid tinged with red. Once filled adequately, the instrument was retracted and Santana let out a loud breath with a slight shout at the end.  
><strong><br>**A piece of gaze was taped to her side and the doctor and Kurt gently helped her into a sitting position.  
><strong><br>**He flashed a light in her eyes and made her follow his finger. "Any queasiness, dizziness, feel like you're going to faint?"  
><strong><br>**Santana's face was stone and she had released Kurt's hand long ago. "It was easier than I expected."  
><strong><br>**The doctor looked at both of them. "You may experience some light vaginal bleeding and other symptoms that you're already aware of. Any questions, feel free to call. Your results will be mailed to you in 2 days."  
><strong><br>**"Thank you."

All Kurt had to do was get the inside of his mouth swabbed, and that was it. Within 2 days things would be even more complicated or better, though Kurt was not sure which choice went with which outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>[Later<strong> **That Evening]**

Burt walked into the living room, leaning against the door frame.

Kurt looked up when he heard the snap of his father's Cola can.

"Hey, Dad," he said nonchalantly, returning to his homework, trying to ignore his father just standing in the doorway.

"So when were you going to tell me that Santana's pregnant?"

Kurt paled and his throat went dry.

"Um, I..."

"And I'm guessing that it's yours?"  
><strong><br>**Kurt looked down at his lap. "We...actually took the paternity test today, so we'll learn for sure in 2 days."

Burt nodded and took a sip from his can.

"I'm waiting, kiddo."

Kurt swallowed. "I'm sor-"

Burt waved his hand. "No, no, not that. I know you're sorry enough. I just want the full story of why I might be a young grandfather."

"It was an accident. We used a condom, we always did, but it broke.I-I didn't tell you because I was waiting for the paternity test results and..."

"I could have helped you through this, Kurt, why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been trying to muster up my courage to tell you and I should have told you right when I learned she was pregnant but..."

Burt moved in the room a bit more, but stayed standing, Kurt still sat, unsure of what to say next.

"Well I'm glad you got a paternity test. Santana is a nice girl, but I would have wanted you to get one anyways because I've heard that shes quite promiscuious...but I haven't heard that much different about you, Kurt."

Now he seemed like he was getting mad. "Goddamit, Kurt. Why didn't you tell me you were sleeping around? Apparently you were safe with it, but still! Do you know how embarrasing it is to learn that your son is the school manwhore by overhearing a conversation between some guys from your school at the Walmart? Jesus, Kurt, I thought you respected yourself more than that!"

Kurt was angry now at his father's insults. "This isn't all my fault you know!" he yelled back, the temper that he had been repressing since he learned about Santana's pregnacy was finally boiling up inside him. "I mean, I don't even know how I'm supposed to be a good father when you didn't even raise me right!"

"What in God's name are you talking about? I did the best I could and you know that!"

"Oh yeah!" Kurt sneered. "Father of the Year to the man who never even gave his son the sex talk!"

Burt deflated a bit. "What? I just thought you didn't-"

"I asked you to give me the talk! But you always said I was too young or you were too busy! I wanted you to give me the talk! I wanted to bond with you that way, but no, I got to learn all about what sex really was when I lost my virginity to Rachel!"

Burt took a breath to calm himself down, but Kurt was still fuming. "Okay, let's just forget about Santana for a minute. Kurt, I'm sorry I never gave you the talk, and that is my fault and I apologize, but it's never too late for me to educate you-"

Kurt snorted. "Well, I'm not a virgin anymore and haven't been for a while now so I think your window of opportunity has closed."

Burt finally sat down. "Not necessarily."

Kurt's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Burt looked absently at the wall, collecting his words. "You see, when you're inexperianced, you see losing your virginity as being physical with someone, right? Well, there reay are two parts to sex. There's a physical, and then theres an emotional part. Until you can get both of those parts together, I don't see how someone can say they're not a virgin anymore."

"That'stupid, Dad," Kurt scoffed, but his anger declining as he said it.

His father sighed and took another sip of his soda. "This is a more morbid subject, but think of a rape victim. Do you really feel that when someone who has not had sex before is violated without consent should count that as their first experiance?"

"No," Kurt said automatically.

"Well there you have it... I'm not saying that you're supposed to only call your one true love your first time, but I feel that when you look back on your life you can at least say that when you did really loose your virginity that it was with the right person at the moment and at the time there really were legitament feelings between the two of you."

Kurt was silent as he quickly mused through all his sexual experiances and he realized that there really was never anything other than a physical connection. Girls that had told him that they loved him he had brushed aside because of his lack of interest in them.

Kurt had tried to make that emotional attatchment to Santana through more physical encounters, but he realized now that his approach was not how he should have tried to create their relationship.

However, there was a person in his life that he had made an emotional connection to and was not part of his family. Someone that he respected and want to be on a more physical level with.

"Dad...I'm going to go out. C-Can I sleep over Blaine's tonight?"

Burt seemed thrown off from the sudden change in subject, but he took off his hat, rubbed his head and then nodded. Kurt jumped up from the couch, leaving his homework on the couch, but was stopped when his father's strong hand clasped his arm.

"Hey, bud. I want you to remember something... you matter. All right? From now on, I want you to remember that you matter and don't throw yourself around like you don't because you do. There's always time to start fresh and the past happens for a reason, but does not dictate your entire life." He patted his son's back. "And now that I've used some big words and poured my heart out a bit, don't mind me enjoying my football game. Drive safe and I want you home first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt didn't move forward. Something was stopping him.

He looked at his father and then kissed his forehead. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kiddo."

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt!" Blaine greeted cheerfully from his armchair in his living room.<p>

Kurt walked in, unsmiling. "Hey, sorry I didn't call."

Blaine put his books down and wrapped Kurt in a tight hug that Kurt responded to instantly. Blaine kissed his cheek and then pulled away, keeping his hands wrapped around Kurt's waist. "2 days until you find out for sure?"

Kurt nodded solemnly. He seemed to fall into Blaine's hazel eyes and was suddenly kissing the other boy. Though surprised, Blaine returned the gesture and continued to kiss Kurt, wishing that he could just kiss him forever.

Blaine felt electricity running through his body where Kurt's hands traveled and his brain had a 5 seconds delay when he realized that Kurt was palming his crotch through his jeans. Kurt had not come over for this reason. He wanted to just spend time with Blaine but once he walked through the door, something had snapped deep inside him. A want like no other had suddenly consumed his entire being and in that moment, he wanted Blaine Anderson to be _his._

Their lips broke apart with a wet smack and he pulled his hips away.

"Kurt? Stop. What are you doing? You said you want to wait until after you have the results about the paternity test until and if we did anything."

Kurt took a few gulps of air and suddenly the tears were spilling out, one of the first times that he had actually cried in almost 5 months despite his hardships.

"Kurt. Do you love her?"

"No!" Kurt screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "I barely like her! People always say that you can't help but at least fall a bit in love with the mother of your child, but I just can't! I'm trying! I'm trying so hard to at least tolerate her, but I can't stand the thought of living with her for the rest of my life. We're too different to be compatible! She refuses to love me and even when we try to sleep together, she's so cold even when she tries not to be. I can't break past her barriers and it hurts me so much that she won't let me in completely. I know she's trying, but it's just not enough. I can't live like this forever, and I feel so guilty knowing that it's never going to be enough. And what hurts the most is that the only person I want to be sharing a bed with is you!"

Kurt's words hung in the air.

"Blaine...I love you. Fuck, I really love you. And I know I'm going to be the father if the baby is mine or not." He closed the distance between them and kissed Blaine again, holding him close.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt stole another needy kiss and held Blaine's face in his hands. "Love me tonight, please Blaine. My entire life I just feel so empty, it hurts, it's like a black hole is in the middle of my chest just sucking every ounce of life into it, all my happiness. But when I'm with you, everything is all right in my heart. I need you. Even if this is our last night together, I want to remember this, to have something to hold onto when I can't stand life anymore. I need you. I _want _you."

At a loss for words, Blaine picked Kurt up and his legs wrapped around the more muscular boy's waist. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and he squeezed Kurt's thighs. Both were half-hard and Blaine walked them up his stairs into his bedroom, falling onto Kurt when they reached the bed.

In record time, Kurt had stripped them both of their pants so they could grind into each other without the thick jean material separating them.

Once they were both hard, wet stains on their boxers, Blaine hooked his fingers into Kurt's underwear and pulled them down, suddenly quite intimidated by the size of Kurt's dick.

"You still want to do this?" Blaine said shakily.

They sobered up for the moment and Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's arm. "I really want this, as long as you do too."

Looking into Kurt's eyes, Blaine knew he wanted this as well. He wanted Kurt, he wanted everything that was Kurt, and he was determined to make Kurt his, if only for the night.

They rut against each other frantically, their erections spilling precum onto their hips thus helping them rub together. Kurt bit gently into Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and rocking into his figure, Blaine's fingers clawing at Kurt's back.

"Oh fuck!" Kurt's face flushed red and he squeezed Blaine even closer to him, his hips rutting down hard. "Jesus fuck, Blaine, I just want to cum all over you, fuck!"

"No-stop, baby, god, damn. Don't cum yet, please. I want you, fuck," Blaine was having a hard time holding his own as well, but forced himself to inch his waist away from Kurt's. Blaine automatically grabbed for the condom, but stopped short when they both locked eyes on the foil wrapper. Blaine ignored the dart of pain to his erection when the mood suddenly ended for him as the awkwardness stretched. "Uh, so, um, how do you want to do this?" Blaine finally said.

Kurt swallowed. "I, uh, kinda wanted to, uh, what's the wor- top! I wanted to...top. Bu-but only if you were totally ok with that!"

Blaine shrugged shakily. "Yeah, of course, whatever you want."

Kurt averted his eyes for a second and then turned back when the package hit his thigh to see Blaine lying on the bed, his legs spread. The mood seemed to slowly return back when Kurt's dick grew back to full-mast and he climbed over Blaine's pliant body, catching their lips together.

Blaine opened his eyes during the kiss and looked down past his nose to see Kurt's impressive member hanging straight down from his body, the swollen head just brushing against Blaine's stomach. Blaine forced his eyes to not roll to the back of his head from the erotic image coupled with the almost imperceptible twitches of Kurt's cock.

As Kurt's hands traveled towards his ass, Blaine remembered an important part of gay male sex that he had committed to memory while he had been doing "research" weeks earlier. "You can't just go in," Blaine said with a dry throat, suddenly very concerned with the size of Kurt's dick compared to his asshole's.  
>"Uhm, lube. I need to be prepped or else this could end very badly."<p>

"Oh! Right, right, right. Okay."Kurt reached over to the drawer and tossed out more condoms until finding the lube at the very bottom. Kurt inserted one finger hesitantly and Blaine squirmed.

"Sorry," they both said, laughing lightly. Kurt forced himself to calm down since he was near a panic attack since he had almost no idea what he was doing.

He moved his finger around until he pushed it all the way in. Even though he had read up on what he was supposed to do, it was nothing compared to actually doing the deed. And he wanted to make this good for Blaine, unfortunately, both were reluctant to lead since they were both virgins in this sense.

"How many is that?" Blaine said through gritted teeth.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked down where the single digit was moving in and out of Blaine.

"Um... One," he responded. Blaine's eyes shot open and his head flopped back onto the pillow.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. I thought we were at like 3."

They caught each others eye and then both burst out laughing.

"Oh god, we're messing this up for ourselves aren't we?"

"No, no!" Kurt assured Blaine with a kiss. "We're both painfully inexperienced, but that's what we have to expect for our first time together."

Actually saying the words out loud gave an electricity to the air.

"Kiss me," Blaine commanded.

Kurt surged down to kiss him again and Blaine groaned when he tried to insert another finger. "Wait, lemme try something," Blaine said then took his hands away from Kurt's neck and instead placed them on his own ass to hold himself open. He sighed in relief and emitted a low groan. "That feels so much better, fuck me, comon' I want you so bad." Blaine did not even blush at his admission because though they were inexperienced in this type of sex, neither were anything close to actual virgins, even if their former escapades had been with women.

Taking a chance, Kurt thrust 2 more fingers in at the same time so now Blaine was filled with 3 fingers.

Blaine bucked down on the intrusion, feeling faint pangs of what could be something even more than arousal. He tried shifted slightly every way, chasing the elusive sensation that Kurt was not hitting just yet.

While moving around, a thought that had been in Blaine's head from the start seemed to have finally made its way to his lips. "Do we really need to use a condom?" Blaine asked, trying not to hiss around the pain of being stretched open.

Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, offsetting the obscene act that his fingers were performing lower down Blaine's body.

"Baby, with my luck lately, I'd end up getting you pregnant too somehow."

Blaine smirked, but then cried out, clutching the sheets and crying out with ragged breaths.

Kurt pulled his fingers out, but Blaine's head snapped up. "No! Do that again. Holy shit, you hit something and dammit, that was something else."

Kurt winced when a particularly hard rush of precum escaped from his slit and he allowed himself a few strokes, but then focused on Blaine again who laid there with his knees slightly bent towards each other and a heavy erection twitching slightly on his stomach.

He knew it would take him a few minutes to find Blaine's prostate again, so to compensate, Kurt was able to maneuver the knob of Blaine's cock into his mouth and suck hard, flicking his tongue at the opening to distract Blaine. Unknowing to Kurt, he had found Blaine's prostate almost immediately and before he could even utter a warning, Blaine came hard between Kurt's lips nearly 30 seconds into getting head from the overwhelming sensation of both Kurt's fingers and mouth.

Kurt choked on the sudden rush of bitter cum into his mouth, but he had clamped his lips and pulled away before he had to swallow much. It still coated his lips and chin though and he wasn't sure of what to do.

Blaine forced himself out of his usual post-orgasm haze and heaved himself up next to Kurt whose eyes were watering and whom was trying to conceal his coughing.

"I am so sorry, Kurt! I can't believe I just- I'm honestly just so sorry!"

"Don't mention it," Kurt said, trying to laugh between watery coughs. "It's sex. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I wanted to wait for you and I tried to warn you, I just couldn't get the words out! Fuck, I fucked all this up, it was supposed to he perfect!"

Kurt ceased choking and placed Blaine's hands over his own mouth. "Blaine, this is our first time together, first time with another man," he took a breath to steady himself after being able to get those words out. "There was no way in hell that it was going to be perfect."

Blaine rest his head against Kurt's shoulder. "I haven't been premature since... God knows how long ago. I feel like a fucking virgin again."

He looked up to see Kurt staring at him, his eyes currently a spectacular green shade. "Well aren't we?" The memory of what his father talked to him about resurfaced. "I don't know about you, but this is the first time I've ever had more than just a physical connection with someone before having sex. This is all new territory for me so, in our case, I consider myself a virgin again." He suddenly clamped his mouth shut because he was afraid he was revealing too much to Blaine.

The obvious swooning from Blaine however calmed him especially when the other boy responded, "I feel the same way," and then sealed his response with a sweet kiss.

Kurt leaned in to kiss him again and pushed him down into the bed, relaxing completely on Blaine. He loved that even though he was a bit taller than Blaine, he didn't have to worry about crushing the person beneath him.

Blaine's legs spread and Kurt allowed himself to just rest on him and kiss behind his ear. "Kurt, baby, I want to, but you have to give me-"

"I know. You relax, and just tell me when you're ready to go again. I'll be okay, we have all the time in the world."

"You're amazing," Blaine breathed, winding Kurt closer to him and gently grinding his hips up to give Kurt a bit of friction and keep him interested. After a while of just petting each other and kissing the expanses of each others body, Blaine noticed that Kurt was drifting off a bit despite his erection that had barely wilted. He reached one hand underneath him, careful not to rouse the drifting boy lying so peacefully on top of him. He forced his own finger into himself and then a second, still slightly stretched and lubed from before.

He had tried this on himself only once before and had chickened out after the first finger. But this time, he had a real reason to do this. He wanted the thick cock that was trapped against his thigh to be deep inside him, rubbing against the spot that Kurt had found before.

Kurt roused back to alertness as Blaine started panting into his hair. Kurt looked up from where his head was on Blaine's chest to see his dark lashes pressed down onto his cheeks as his right arm moved a little underneath his body. Still a bit drowsy, Kurt only put the pieces together when Blaine's dick was hard again and poking his stomach. He surged up to kiss Blaine's lips and moved his hand quickly over Blaine's erection making him curse and pant harder as he continued to stretch himself, finally getting the tip of his pinkie in as well.

"Kurt, I'm ready. Please."

Another kiss to his lips, and then the taller man was rolling a condom onto his dick before lining up to his partner's entrance. "Are you okay?"

Blaine smiled dopey-like. "I'm wonderful."

Kurt pressed their mouths together, smiling against the other set of lips, then gently pushed his member into Blaine. Kurt was surprised at how Blaine barely flinched and only whimpered a bit once Kurt had his hips flush against his ass. Kurt arched up and reveled in the tightness and awesome feeling of Blaine all around his most sensitive area. Blaine was distracted as well from the sensations that he had not been expecting. Kurt felt so unbelievably huge inside him, but he couldn't help but love the stretch and the pain that came with this intimacy. Soon enough though, without Kurt moving or any sensation against his prostate, Blaine forced himself not to think too long about the actuality of the situation which was that a dick was shoved up his ass.

"Move, please, Kurt."

Kurt looked down where his dick was shoved firmly into Blaine's ass and suddenly he was terrified of hurting Blaine and worried that he actually was hurting Blaine now. "Blaine, we don't have to do this, I don't want to pressure-"

"Do you want me to beg? Because I will!" Blaine shouted back, Kurt noticing that he couldn't even see the irises of his eyes due to his enlarged pupils.

He began thrusting and he shivered in ecstasy from the tightness. Something else about this was different too and Kurt realized that this must have been the emotional and physical bond that his father had talked about. And it was wonderful. It was a sensation that had matched no other sexual conquest he had endeavored, and from the look on Blaine's face, he knew he must be feeling the same way.

Though Blaine was practically getting from solely from the bond between them, he felt like he was missing something. Once again, that elusive sensation was back and he allowed his body to take control of his actions in order to find out what he subconsciously wanted.

Kurt slowed down and changed the angle as Blaine changed his angle, his thigh lifting up a bit. Kurt pushed in again and suddenly Blaine was screaming, sweat appearing on his forehead. He finally put 2 and 2 together to figure out that his prostate was what had been the feeling he felt earlier, and now that Kurt had found it again, he refused to let this angle change.

"Fuck! Right there! Don't you fucking move, dammit, yes!" Blaine wailed.

Kurt was pounding into Blaine now that they found an angle that worked for them both. Kurt's arm hair raised from the plainly dirty sound of his and Blaine's bodies slapping together so roughly and the very slight squelching sound of the held up his left thigh, scared of loosing the amazing sensation that Kurt was giving him.

"God Kurt. Love your fucking cock," Blaine blushed at his own words, not aware that he had told himself to say that out loud.

Kurt groaned, getting off the most from Blaine's constant cries that sounded like he was in mild pain, but after a couple reassurances, Kurt learned that Blaine was just a loud partner in bed. Kurt loved it, how Blaine's filter was completely gone and he was just fucking the words out of his mouth. He felt the sweat rolling down his back and after being hard for so long he thought his balls were going to burst if he held back his impending orgasm much longer, but he wanted Blaine to cum first, or at least at the same time.

"Bla-Baby, fuck, are you close? I don't know how-dammit- I don't-can't hold out much longer. Dammit you feel so fucking good." Kurt gave two particularly hard thrusts , then continued his pace. Blaine was disappointed because if Kurt had thrust like that a few more times, he would have been cumming.

"Fuck Kurt, make me cum, jerk me off!" Blaine practically yelled, holding onto the headboard so that he wouldn't hit his head against it.

Kurt didn't move to touch Blaine's dick yet, instead he kept pushing his hips against Blaine, their peaked nipples brushing against each others chests. "Fuck Blaine, do you feel how goddamn hard I am? I've never been this hard for a girl, you feel so amazing, Blaine. You make me feeling amazing." He finally grabbed Blaine's dick and pumped messily, hand sliding easily from the extra lube from before. Kurt bit his bottom lip, hair disheveled, causing Blaine to feel light headed.

"So fucking hard. God Blaine I can't wait for one day when you get inside me so you know how-" Blaine didn't catch the last part because then he fell apart at the seams and came.

Kurt pulled out halfway so he could catch some of his semen on his lips, but in that final slide of skin, Kurt started cumming too. He felt sorry to neglect Blaine's cock, but he had to focus on breathing as he came hard due to having an erection for the better part of an hour. He emitted a bit of a yell and pushed his cock all the way back in, instinctively needing to be enveloped as he rode out his particularly long orgasm.

Blaine almost thanked him because just as Kurt pushed in again, a residual wave of his own orgasm coincided with the thrust. His heart swelled at how in sync their bodies were even if it was just a coincidence.

Kurt finally pulled out and took off the condom, holding it between his fingers but not making a move to throw it away just yet. He grinned mischievously in the serene silence that accompanied sex and used his unoccupied hand to firmly grip his softening erection and roughly slide his fist from the shaft down to the head. A thick final spurt of his cum pushed out his own knob and Kurt smeared it onto the head of Blaine's cock. He then smiled innocently and gently mouthed the tip of Blaine's dick, lapping up the mixture of their cum.

A noticeable shiver ran down Blaine's spine and then he pushed his body upright, the feeling becoming too much. He smiled and kissed Kurt, darting his tongue out to get a taste too even though Kurt had already swallowed.

"It wasn't as bad this time," Kurt whispered with a dirty smirk.

"Wow. And you honestly never questioned if you were gay up till a few months ago? Just wow," Blaine joked, getting tackled.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Really long chapter! Please review! I'm going on vacation soon so hopefully this will hold you over until then! Love!<strong>


	13. I Want You

**Hi everyone! So this was just supposed to be a 3 chapter fic, but I fell in love with all the possibilities, so this is the monstrosity that has manifested since then. It was originally titled "The Golden Rule" but as a better fit for this more dramatic fic, I changed it to the song that was guided a lot of this story. I have about 3 or 4 chapters left and I hope you're all enjoying this amazing ride with me! I love you all so much!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>[22 Weeks Into Pregnancy]<strong>

A few days after Kurt and Blaine had finally slept together, Kurt found himself driving to Santana's house after she sent him a text early that morning with the words "It's here. Come over."

Kurt's hair was still wet from his 2 minute shower, but he couldn't bring himself to care especially as the spring weather was beginning to make itself known in Lima, Ohio.

He had spent his two days mostly at Blaine's house since he had slept over the night they had sex, then spent the rest of his day there. Kurt allowed himself to forget his life in the 24 hours he spent with Blaine. The next morning they had held each other for hours which progressed into very quiet sex when Blaine knew his parents had come home.

They took their time and allowed kisses to be placed on every area of the others body. Kurt's entire body vibrated with pleasure even when they were just holding each other and every other sexual endeavor put together could not match the way Blaine made him feel.

They made each other feel everything. When they made love they felt both masculine and submissive, powerful yet vulnerable, pure and dirty, and connected while still excited for the next kiss.

Blaine admitted these feelings to Kurt to which he responded that he felt exactly the same.

Kurt forced himself to stop thinking about the wonderful time he spent with Blaine when he pulled into Santana's driveway. He sat in his car for a full 30 seconds, attempting in vain to finally prepare himself for either answer.

Gathering his courage, he ripped the keys from the ignition and walked to the door, barely having to knock before it swung open.

"Hey Kurt. I haven't opened it yet. I couldn't do it without you."

They sat down on the couch together and Kurt allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He heard Santana's shaky breathing and the soft ripping of the envelope followed by the unfolding of thick official papers followed by a sigh.

"Test shows 99.9% positive... It's yours."

Silence followed. Santana's cat meowed softly a few minutes later making Kurt open his eyes to stare at Santana.

There was expectation in her eyes, though he wasn't sure about what. He waited for his own body to respond, to go down on one knee and propose...but he couldn't will himself to. Especially not when his heart belonged completely to someone else. He knew it was stupid to fall in love with Blaine right before he would learn the test results, but now he knew that if he hadn't, he and Santana would have been engaged right then.

"I always sort of knew. I don't know how, but I did."

"I know," Santana whispered. "So what now?"

Kurt licked his lips. Knowing that he had a child on the way, it was time for him to become a man. "We have to decide what to do with him or her... do you want to keep the child?"

Santana's eyes lowered, and she didn't respond.

Kurt gently cupped her chin and tilted her head up, her eyes worried and hopeful.

"Santana... I can't marry you. I don't love you in that way and it wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"I could love you."

Kurt frowned and kissed her forehead. "I'll support you no matter what and I care deeply for you, but we're just not made for each other. Making a child doesn't mean that we love each other, not the way this happened."

Santana nodded and she brushed her hand under her eye. "Well then...I really think adoption will be the best option. For everyone."

Kurt stroked the side of her cheek with his thumb then kissed her forehead again.

The next week they contacted the Gift of Life and had their information sorted out into the system with their representative Pam. She would arrange everything for them and assured them their Family Books would come in the mail within the week.

Now that the secret was out to the whole school that Kurt had knocked Santana up, they had become the social pariahs of the school. However, this was almost welcomed. Kurt no longer had to turn down girls that would be barring his way to his locker, and people did not taunt Santana the possible fathers of the child. Though Santana still received jibes, now that the father was known, no one seemed to really care anymore. As far as anyone knew, she and Kurt were just a couple who had gotten knocked up and what happened from there was solely their problem.

Finn seemed to be the only one still interested and after yelling at Kurt for not confiding in him about what had been happening, he strode around school as a prospective new uncle, even if he might never see the baby in real life.

* * *

><p><strong>[28 Weeks Into Pregnancy]<strong>

"How do I look?" Santana asked, strutting out of Kurt's bathroom, striking a seductive pose only somewhat offset by her stomach. Her parents felt that she should sit the rest of her pregnancy out, but when Sugar Motta invited them to an extravagant party, they couldn't resist. Under the excuse of spending more time with the baby-daddy, Santana packed up a duffel bag of makeup and clothes and got ready at the Hummel-Hudson's.

Kurt emitted a cat whistle and spun her, taking in her black dress with a band of sparkles down the side to elongate her legs and balance out her bump.

"You look beautiful, San. But black? You're usually into the reds."

Santana shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Put my shoes on for me will ya? I'm not going to rip this dress trying to bend over." She held out her feet and wiggled her toes.

Kurt smirked and knelt down to strap on a pair of actually fashionable Dr. Schol's shoes. He looked up and saw that she was not wearing underwear and for a split second he thought about blowing off Sugar's party and screwing her just for old time's sake. He could blame that old habits died hard.

As if echoing his thoughts, she said to him, "I'm not wearing any under wear." As if it weren't blatant from his angle.

But in the next second he knew that having sex with Santana would ruin everything and he wasn't serious about the urge, he knew he was just excited to see Blaine in a few hours since he would be Rachel's date to the party.

He kissed her knee, going onto the next shoe. "We'd be late."

She pouted, but resigned quickly. "And about the black," Santana continued, a bit of a blush spreading to her face. "With the extra weight, I sweat more and black is very forgiving in that area."

Kurt kissed up her leg and behind her knee, earning a sigh from her. "Does it matter? You could run a marathon and still be beautiful."

He stood back up and held out his hand, helping her heave herself up.

She cocked her head at him, long hair falling over her shoulder. "You're much more flirtatious ever since we decided not to marry each other."

He bit his lip. "The pressure's off?"

She hit his shoulder and laughed, checking her red lipstick in the vanity. "Alright let's get going, your boner for Blaine is starting to show." He widened his eyes as she fixed her earring, not looking at him. "He's all you talk about anymore since you're such good friends now. Your man-crush on him is sickening."

Relieved she had not caught onto their affair, Kurt let her walk ahead of him, checking to make sure that he did not actually have a boner since he was looking forward to seeing his lover, then followed the latina out gathering Finn along with them.

* * *

><p>They walked into the stifling home of Sugar Motta, the music was pounding and everyone was screaming to talk. Kurt tugged at his tie, but remembered that he had committed himself to wearing the tie all night because it completed his outfit.<p>

The house looked like she owned it completely with the various shades of pinks, blacks, and reds clashing throughout the foyer, halls, and all main rooms. Sugar greeted them with a loud squeal and ran them further into her huge house to where most people were partying. Kurt smirked at the way Finn was tilting his entire body this way and that to get a look at the house.

"Hey Sugar, thanks for the invite. Looks like a great party so far!" Finn screamed down at her.

"Make yourselves at home!" she squeaked to them, her drink sloshing a bit. "But where the pink ends, or as I like to call it, 'the Sugar Rush,' don't go. That's where my dad does most of his business and the red sploshes in the carpets are just ketchup stains and this party is so not a front for anything that might be happening in Daddy's part of the house. So have fun! Drink! Parrrrtay!"

A bit unnerved, he looked around and saw Rachel Berry flailing her hands around, already obviously inebriated. Kurt didn't waste too much time looking at her though and was much more interested in where her date was. During his scan, he realized Santana had left his side and was now talking to Sam who was handing her a drink.

"Santana!" Kurt yelled, face paling at the glass of champagne held in said girl's grip.

She waved a hand and took a sip before answering, "Calm down Sperm Donor, it's just sparkling cider."

His heart stopped racing and he rolled his eyes, turning around when he felt familiar hands on his shoulder.

"Hello, sir."

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said a bit breathlessly, the tie around his neck really starting to irk him now. _It completes the outfit, it completes the outfit..._

His hands clenched around his sides because he wanted to reach out and kiss Blaine and show everyone that he was his alone, but it was not the time or place.

They gently brushed over each others hands and just stared at each other. Kurt's mind wandered to only 2 days ago when they made love again. The first time they took hours and they had cum so hard that they ended up falling asleep afterward though it had been barely noon. His mind flitted to a week ago when they were able to see each other and it had been rough and messy and exactly what they needed that day. Every time he was with Blaine it was something new. Everything was expected, yet unexpected. Then again, everything was new with Blaine.

In the almost 6 weeks that they had begun their love-making they had been able to have sex 10 times which wasn't as much as they had hoped it would be considering they would have sex more than once or twice in a day sometimes. But with the fake lives they were determined to continue for a while longer, these were the obstacles they had to work through.

"You look great!" they said at the same time, giggling to themselves. They glanced over to where Rachel was about to jump off a rocking chair and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you in a little bit, 'kay?" he said followed by a slow once-over of Kurt that made him feel like his tie was a noose and his cock twitched in interest.

The tie was definitely going. Kurt broke his own rule of committing to clothing and took off the tie, imaging ridding himself of all his clothes.

They took their hands off each other and went separate ways as Kurt said hello to everyone at the party. As he made his rounds, Kurt couldn't help but notice Blaine's eyes on him whenever he looked up. It gave him an warm feeling and once he was done with all his small-talk, he raced back over to Blaine. Their shoulders grazed the other and neither knew what to really say other than just looking at each other.

Blaine licked his lips and his eyes darkened looking at Kurt. They glanced at Rachel who was now spinning in a circle and most likely going to throw up.

"Hey, it's pretty noisy in here!" Blaine yelled over the clamor. "Wanna grab some beers and _go talk_ upstairs?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kurt yelled back. He walked over to Santana while Blaine grabbed drinks for them.

"Blaine and I are going to go upstairs, call me if you need me all right?" Kurt said to Santana. Though he definitely hoped not to be disturbed, he wasn't just going to leave her all by herself without her having any idea where he was. Anyways, telling her where he would be took away the chance of her coming to look for where he was.

"Whatever, I'm good right here with Britt," Santana said, climbing into Brittany's lap with a glint in her eye that seemed familiar to Kurt. He almost grasped where he'd seen that before when Blaine tapped him on the butt with one of the beer bottles, beckoning him to follow without so much as a glance towards Rachel.

The obviously sound-proofed walls helped to greatly diminish the noise as Kurt and Blaine climbed up to the 4th floor, amazed by the grandness of Sugar's home. They jiggled multiple doors that had pink carpet in front of them and totally sidestepped any part of the house that looked otherwise. Most were locked or already being used by other people.

They finally found one that was open. Walking inside and immediately taken aback by the luxuriousness of the room. There was a king sized bed, bursting with pillows, fluffy arm chairs and the tasteful room led out into a full white balcony. The only downside was that almost everything was a shade of pink.

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the one distasteful detail. "It looks like we've walked into a giant vagina."

Blaine groaned. "Don't say that again. Please? Or else I might be tempted to leave this room without getting inside you first."

Kurt perked up and immediately rushed over to Blaine, catching his lips and clacking teeth.

Kurt backed him up into the bed that was on the fluffier side, but firm enough to be comfortable. Messy at first, their lips finally locked together and they stayed in that position, just breathing the other in. Their mouths gently moved over each other, inhaling gently to suck the others lips closer to theirs and create a perfect seal. Tongues poked out gently to caress, but went no farther than the lips. Legs tangled, arms winded, hands roamed.

It was perfect.

Until Rachel Berry burst through the door, falling on top of the two boys.

"Hey guys!" she slurred. "I just threw up on Mercedes. But it's totally okay! I sang to her so we're cool now. I'm lonely and horny."

Kurt shoved her off of them and scooted behind Blaine.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Ooh! I see you two are already warmed up for me! Tee-hee!" she grabbed Blaine's half-hardness through his jeans and he winced, pushing back into Kurt's lap.

Rachel purposely climbed on top of them down and somehow flung her shirt off. "I'll let you two fuck me again. It was so great you guys.

Blaine tried to inch away from her, but she followed him, straddling his lap and catching his lips. He was totally unresponsive and was even trying to push her off, but soon enough his mouth with covered with the remains of her lipstick.

"Rachel get off," Blaine said around her lips.

She leaned back and huffed, crossing her arms beneath her breasts so her cleavage popped out to the point of just barely covering her nipple.

"Why are you too so frigid today? Don't you want to screw me again?" She pouted her lip which would have been seductive if Kurt and Blaine weren't so entirely turned off to her.

She abandoned Blaine and climbed over to Kurt, grinding on crotch. She bit on his ear and breathed, "Don't you want to want to get inside me?"

He pulled back and answered with a blantant "No," then pushed her roughly onto the bed.

"Oo!" she giggled. "You guys want to be forceful! I'm so into that. Let me just get my bra off and we can start. She went face down onto the bed and worked on her bra strap, grunting at her lack of coordination while the boys looked on. Suddenly though, her body went lax and a loud snore emitted from her.

"Did she fall asleep?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt poked her and debated pushing her off the bed, but Blaine's gently touch helped him forget her altogether.

"I want to be with you, tonight," Blaine whispered, kissing down Kurt's jaw.

"I don't have any condoms."

Blaine scowled and pulled back. "Me neither. But I'm definitely clean. Rachel got checked before we started having sex and she's the only person I've been with...besides you. Are you clean?"

Kurt nodded. "After I learned Santana was pregnant and that the condom broke, I got a check up and I've always used protection."

They locked eyes and then their lips connected again, sweet at first, the gentle press of mouths moving against each other. Kurt tried to enter Blaine's mouth, but he refused at first, trying to push his own tongue in. In a playful fight for dominance, Kurt finally won out and climbed on top of Blaine, spreading his legs.

"I've never had sex without a condom before...and I want you to be my first."

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's arms, goosebumps appearing on his milky skin.

"I've gone a few times without condoms, but I wish I hadn't. You're amazing Kurt, and I just want you."

He seemed to growl the last part and the night continued with soft breathy moans, out cries of ecstasy, and the beautiful sounds of two people making love.

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked his bleary eyes open when a loud scream that was distinctly Finn's echoed to his room upstairs. He groaned, but was not going to spring to action, and closed his eyes again. One because Finn had seen his morning wood one too many times from being startled awake for stupid reasons and two because he most likely screamed for a stupid reason.<p>

Kurt was in the middle of remembering the time Finn saw a spider and put a glass over it until Kurt got home from shopping and could bring it outside for him when he realized there was a presence next to him and another lying on his right foot.

He finally fully opened his eyes and he rolled to the side of the first presence to see the calm face of Blaine Anderson, sleeping peacefully next to him. He glanced down and sneered when he saw Rachel, nearly naked and clutching Blaine's leg like a stuffed animal.

He ignored her completely and focused back on his lover. Through his mild hangover he began to remember how they had made love last night. His skin tingled where he recalled Blaine's hands gripping too tight on him, his lips were unbearably dry from the hundreds of kisses they had exchanged, and his body had that familiar loose yet achy feeling of fucking.

The sheets were rucked low on Blaine's body which helped Kurt's memory of holding onto his hips while he drove his cock hard into his ass, Blaine begging for Kurt to go deeper or harder or to kiss him.

A few times Rachel had snored loudly or otherwise looked like she would wake up, but neither particularly cared and actually hoped she would see them and maybe finally get it though her head that Blaine was no longer hers.

Blaine had been so beautiful last night when he was taking it for Kurt, running his hands down Kurt's abs or otherwise holding his legs up and crying out loudly every time when Kurt hit his prostate. They started with Blaine topping, but for some reason, it ended up with Kurt pounding him into the mattress, both staring at each other and reveling in all the new sensations of being without a condom.

Kurt allowed himself a stroke to his dick that was actually leaking precum onto the unfamiliar sheets. He knew he should be concerned by the fact that he couldn't remember where he was, but he didn't want to break the moment just yet.

He grabbed Blaine's dick that was hard from the morning and stroked it in time with his. Blaine snuffled awake which made Kurt's heart flutter at the cuteness of it.

"Hello you," Blaine greeted, voice rough. Kurt moaned as his dick reached full hardness, remembering where that mouth was.

"Hi."

Blaine leaned forward and caught Kurt's lips with his. He broke away and pressed their foreheads together as he was drawn closer and closer to his orgasm.

Kurt moved closer and fit their hips together. He rolled onto Blaine and rut himself hard into the cut of Blaine's hips, Blaine's cock brushing against him and making sweat break out on Blaine's forehead from the teasing sensation.

Both jolted when there was a sudden bang on the door.

"Open the door!" screamed Finn.

"What's wrong?" Kurt grunted, not stopping the pace he had with Blaine. Rachel turned over and murmured unintelligble words.

"Kurt? Thank god! Open the door! I woke up and I was face planted on Sam's crotch and he was in his underwear and my mouth tastes funny! I don't know if-"

"Finn! Go the fuck away!"

Blaine bit down on his fist to keep from laughing, but then Kurt noticed his breath coming out shorter.

Kurt pressed the heel of his hand on Blaine's cock and whispered with an evil smirk, "Not yet love, wait, just wait."

Blaine groaned into a pillow after stuffing one over his face.

"Kurt! I want to leave! Please! I'll buy you breakfast, can we just leave please? Santana is ready to go too!"

Kurt huffed, stilled his hips and blew a piece of his hair that had fallen onto his forehead back into place, arms holding him up over Blaine and back sloped down into Blaine's hips.

"Alrite Finn, get Santana something to eat from..." Where was he? "Um... Sa- Sugar! Sugar's kitchen! A bagel or something then wait for me in the car!"

Kurt kissed Blaine hard and ran his hands through Blaine's hair. Blaine surprised Kurt by biting down on his shoulder.

Apparently Finn was still outside the door and asked, "Ku-"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY FINN!" Kurt screamed making Blaine giggle.

Finn wanted to ask who else was in there with him, but was too scared by Kurt to ask another question.

"Breakfast?" Rachel mumbled.

Kurt kissed Blaine again then spit on his hand, reaching down between them and smearing their spit and precum around their dicks to fit them together and stroke them together.

Both boys moaned when their dicks pressed together and it only took two strokes more to make Blaine started coming. When Kurt saw Blaine's cum leaping up onto his chest, Kurt climaxed as well, yelling out and not caring who heard.

Rachel sat up just as Kurt collapsed back onto the bed next to Blaine who was coated in their cum, some from the recent endevor and some left over from last night due to the lack of condoms. He was filthy and Kurt's mouth watered despite his dick softening.

Kurt knew he had to throw some clothes on, he knew he had to at least have pants and a shirt on to drive Santana and Finn home. He knew he had to rouse himself up and drive. He had to. But there was no force on Earth that could take him away from the few seconds of after-glow he wanted to experience with Blaine as their arms found a way to tangle around each other again, Blaine placing kisses against the side of Kurt's face.

"Good morning, Kurt."

Rachel looked around, taking in her surroundings, trying to remember what had happened in the past 24 hours. She blinked owlishly at them, clutching her head. She looked down where she was only in her bra and underwear.

"Did we have sex?"

Kurt sneered at her and replied, "No" with as much venom as he could spit out.

She sniffed. "It smells like sex in here."

"That's because Blaine and I-"

"I'm just glad you two were able to keep your hands off me while I was unconscious because I wouldn't have wanted to miss another 3 way with..." she trailed off, looking at the both of them with confusion, then fear, then ran off down the hall only to puke on the pink carpet when she couldn't find the bathroom.

Kurt gave Blaine one last kiss then started putting on his clothes. Blaine laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head, watching Kurt getting dressed.

He buckled and pants and asked with a smile, "What are you looking at?"

Blaine's iris seemed to melt into a deep gold as he raked his eyes up and down Kurt's gently toned figure. "You're just so beautiful."

Kurt's entire body blushed under the scrutiny and his hands automatically inched up to cover himself.

"Don't cover yourself." Blaine grinned and held his arms out.

Kurt, shirtless, climbed back over onto Blaine and held his face half an inch above Blaine's.

"I think I love you Blaine Anderson," he whispered.

"I think I love you too, Kurt Hu-"

"BLLAAIINNE!" Rachel cried out followed by a loud puking sound.

They both sighed and Kurt moved back so Blaine could get up, pull some pants and go out to help Rachel.

"What are we going to do about_ that_?" Kurt asked, cocking his head towards the door while finding his shirt under a castle of pillows.

"I'm starting to get through to her a little. I think she understands that I just want to be her friend now, but she's still hesitant. At least our relationship statuses on Facebook are 'it's complicated' so I count that as progress."

There was another pitiful whimper of "Blaine" that both of them winced at.

Blaine sighed again. "She's not a bad person, Kurt. And I still feel things for her, but it's _not_ romantic love. It's a friendship kind of love. She was my first love. And I think I was her real first love too, that can't be changed. But looking back on how I used to feel... You still take my breath away in a way she didn't."

"Blaine," Kurt said. He had nothing more to say, but the one utterance of his name was said with such tenderness that both knew it mean't "I love you."

Blaine finally went to help Rachel, taking a trash can with him. He gathered Rachel's hair and tied it into a sloppy braid to keep out of her face.

"See you," Kurt said as he passed him and Rachel.

Before he reached the stairs however, Blaine jumped up and stole one last kiss from Kurt, breaking apart when Rachel lifted her head from the bucket.

"Alright Blaine, I gotta go. My baby mama has been sitting in the car for 10 minutes." He leaned in close to Blaine's ear and stage whispered, "I love you."


	14. Cock

**I'm sorry guys! I know it's been a while! Life caught up with me and I started dabbling in other fandoms like Warm Bodies and Avengers! But I'm sorta-kinda back for now! I hope to finally finish up this story within the next couple of months! Yay!**

**So a recap of last chapter for those who don't remember is that Santana finally decided that they would give the baby up for adoption. Also, she and Kurt went to a party at Sugar's where Blaine and Kurt boned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>[35 Weeks Into Pregnancy]<strong>

"You've never touched my stomach." Santana commented.

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine's retreating ass as she said this and his gut twisted.

He, Blaine, and Santana were spending the evening together looking through viable parents for the unborn child. For this Gift of Life Foundation, couples were required to compile "Family Books" for the birth parents that included an idea of their daily lives, immediate family members, and basic information about the couple. Laminated multicolored folders were scattered around the Hummel's living room. Finn had tried to help in the beginning, but kept getting distracted by either young hot family members, or by how close in resemblance prospective couples looked to Kurt and Santana "so people won't assume he or she is adopted" or "so the baby won't be confused."

Kurt tried to gently tell Finn that what they looked like really wasn't what they were looking for, more so the information about their family lives. However, Santana was moody that day and barked at Finn until he gave up and left to play video games.

Kurt put down his current folder and shrugged as a response to Santana's question, feeling naked without Blaine in the room with him. "Um. I don't know. Do you...want me to?"

Santana nodded and moved the pillow she was resting her body on to heave herself up into a sitting position. Kurt forced himself to crawl over to her from where he had been sitting on the other side of the couch.

She looked at him expectantly and rolled her shirt up to where her swollen breasts ended. Kurt swallowed and tried to control the shaking in his hand as he extended it to Santana's 35 week grown stomach. He let out his pent up breath when his fingertips met her flesh and his hand flattened on her.

Santana stared at Kurt, waiting to see what he'd do. Unsure of how to react, he moved his hand gently up and around her stomach and suddenly he felt a part of her skin raise up under his palm.

His eyes widened and Santana flashed him a knowing smile.

"Was that-"

"Yes it was. Your son or daughter apparently wants to say 'hi.' Talk to him, I read that it's good for you to talk to the fetus."

Kurt wet his lips and leaned his head forward. "H-hello," he said, his voice shaking worse than his hand had earlier. "I'm, uh, Kurt. I don't know what you'll want to call me in the future, but for now, I'm your birth father. Um. How are you?"

As if in response, the baby kicked hard at Kurt's head and Santana emitted a pained "Oof!" before giggling from the shocked look on Kurt's face.

Kurt couldn't help but smile and rub at Santana's stomach again, now more reassured. He moved closer to her, their thighs now touching. "Comon' little one, where did you go? Kick again!" He looked up at Santana. "Make him do it again!"

Santana let out a real laugh, the sound rare. "Easy for you to encourage that! You're not the one getting battered from the inside!"

Kurt waved a hand dismissively, then looked up coyly at Santana to convey that he was joking.

Unknown to them, Blaine had returned from the bathroom, but paused in the hallway when he heard Santana giggle. He hid his body in the hallway and peered out around the corner. His heart dropped and his throat felt like it was closing up when he saw Kurt and Santana sitting so intimately with each other. They looked like the model young family, curled up around the pregnant belly, cooing to the fetus inside. Blaine fought the urge to cry, but could not gather the courage to walk in; not when Kurt was looking so lovingly into the eyes of Santana.

Her face had suddenly changed. She was now staring intently at Kurt, as if trying to peer right into his core.

"Santana, are you okay? Are you in pain or-"

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just..." she frowned. "I feel like sometimes... We could do this. You and me. And the baby."

Kurt's mouth opened and closed, then his hand flew off of Santana's stomach when the baby had kicked again.

"San, we've been looking at so many profiles, there are so many good couples out there who just want to start a family, and they are established and can actually give this child everything it ever wants! And we can make it an open-"

"No!" Santana screamed and threw her stack of folders to the ground. "I don't want my child being raised by some rich phonies, thinking their whole life that his parents are deadbeats who couldn't provide for him or her."

"You're being ridicu-"

"Look at these pompous assholes!" she screamed, picking up a book and showing him the cover where a blonde couple hugged with leis around their neck at some tropical island. "You think they can love our child as much as we could? Look here at this one! It shows them on jet skis, in Honolulu! What are they trying to show us, how much better they are than us, how much richer?"

Kurt tried to hold Santana's shoulders, but she pushed him off.

"We could do this, Kurt! We could-"

"But I don't want to!" Kurt screamed, face flushing.

Everything was suddenly very quiet and even Blaine could hear the faint ticking of the clock in the adjacent room. This was the first time Kurt had raised his voice to anyone, especially Santana. Santana inched her way back down onto the couch.

"Oh."

Blaine decided to enter then to dissipate the tension a bit. "Hey guys, you okay?"

The birth parents held a staring contest, and then suddenly Kurt and Blaine were staring at each other. Santana's gut twisted and she chose to ignore what she was seeing, instead opting for her hands which had become very interesting.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak when the Darth Vader theme blared from his pocket. He murmured a curse under his breath then pulled it out, not having to look at the screen.

"Hello Moth- Kurt's house. No I told- Mot-Mother! Okay, okay! See you soon, I guess."

Blaine angrily pressed the end call button and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He ran over to grab his blazer from the back of a chair. "I gotta go, sorry. Apparently Mother didn't see the note I left her, or was given the message I told Cooper to tell her. See you later."

He leaned over and hugged Santana, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, then bounded over and hugged Kurt, momentarily resting his head on his shoulder when Kurt's arms wrapped around him to flatten their chests to each other. Blaine inhaled the scent of his lover, then parted from him, quickly leaving.

Kurt looked at Santana, who had curled up like an ashamed child.

He sighed and began collecting the scattered Family Books from the ground, amazed at how this sullen girl was once the the exotic flame that had all but stolen his heart months before all this confusion.

Kurt looked at more Family Books in silence while Santana was resting.

"Hey look at this couple. Stable income, and they've adopted from here before with a 5 year old."

He held out the portfolio to her, but she gently placed it to the side.

"I've been thinking about what you said. The whole 'I don't want to' thing. What does that mean exactly?"

She looked up at him, large dark chocolate eyes so innocent and searching. "Are you that opposed to marrying me, or-"

"Santana. Stop."

Kurt put his hands on his hips and sighed. "It's not that, San. I love you because you are the mother of my child, the bearer of the greatest miracle on Earth... especially due to the fact that I doubt I'll be able to have biological children in the future."

Kurt let the words hang in the air, but Santana just stared at him.

"What do you mean, Kurt. I'm lost. You didn't get a vesicostomy di-"

"No!" The boy played with his hands. "I um. I think I'm..." He cleared his throat and restarted. "Santana. I'm gay."

Santana swallowed and she hugged her huge stomach. "What?"

He didn't know what else to say. This was his first "coming out" both to someone and himself. There was no use ignoring it anymore. He had never allowed himself to think of the possibility of him only being attracted to men, but once he actually evaluated himself, he knew for sure.

"But we have sex, some really great sex and..."

"I didn't know back then. And I'm still surprised and accepting it too."

She looked back up at him, her face seeming to age within the few minutes. "You're really sure?"

"Yeah. I really am." A sense of power surged through Kurt at his own acceptance of the truth.

Santana sat back on the couch, rubbing her belly. "Of all the men in school... I get the Fairy to knock me up. Wanky."

Kurt rolled his eyes and held out his arms for a hug. Santana hauled herself up and fell into his embrace, resting her face against his shoulder.

"Does this make me a 'Fag Hag' or something now?" she said against his body.

He chuckled and squeezed her tighter. "No, only if you want to be. I suppose as a new gay I should get a hag, right? Can new ones have them in the first month?" he joked, pulling away to look down at her and kiss her hair.

Santana gave a half smile, then returned to the couch. "I guess I should have known by the way your eyes are constantly glued to the Hobbit's ass."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Rachel?"

"No, no; the other Hobbit. Hobbit's boyfri- oh god, is Blaine gay too?" her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

I blushed. "Um. Yeah. He admitted he was gay a few weeks ago, but he hasn't broken up with Rachel just yet... He's tried, but she won't accept it. Also, she's his first love so it's hard for him to totally admit he has no feelings for her anymore. They've stopped having sex, it's just the emotional bond they need to break."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "I know the look of a man well fucked, you two butt uglies didn't you!"

Kurt's face flushed. "Um, well you see-"

"And you still didn't think you were gay?" Santana retorted with a half smile.

"Hey, give me a break, Mama Hag! I thought at first that I was just Blaine-sexual or something. Then I thought bisexual. And then I realized that it's really only men. I think before I never gave myself the option of men so I automatically turned to women and bodies are bodies so..."

Santana looked down and averted his eyes. He tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes and said sincerely, "I was into you though, Santana. For some reason I was sexually attracted to all the women I had relationships with, especially you. And at one point I really thought I did love you. And I do love you, just not in the way you want me to. What I have with Blaine... I didn't know it was supposed to feel as wonderful and connected as it does with him. I feel so much more with him and one day you'll find out what I'm feeling and understand what I'm talking about."

Santana relaxed her body on him, eyes softening. "So...where's that last couple you wanted to show me?"

* * *

><p><strong>[36 Weeks Into Pregnancy]<strong>

Santana and Kurt had narrowed down their choices to 3 couples. They asked their representative, Pam, for copies of the books without pictures to make their choice easier. It helped dramatically and now Kurt and Blaine were lying on Blaine's bed, re-reading the 3 books again, trying to narrow down the final choice. Santana was extremely hormonal and was doubting her own judgment. After they had narrowed down the choices, she asked Kurt to make the final decision since she had become so disoriented.

They had removed one choice, but the last two still remained. There was very little difference between them and neither had more pros or cons.

"I don't want it to see that I'm cleaning my hands of a child as soon as I could, but I almost wish I could sign off my parental guardianship to the baby now. It wouldn't make me feel like I have so much pressure on me."

Blaine rolled onto his side, head resting on his hand to look at Kurt. "Why can't you do it early?"

Kurt ran a hand over his face, tired. "The birth-parents are given 3 days to reclaim the parental rights of the child unless signed-off at birth. For legal reasons, the child must be born first before he or she can be relinquished to the adopting parents."

Blaine smirked, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's lips. "I'm guessing you've read the contract a few times?"

"Maybe." Kurt continued to stare at the two portfolios. His eyes burned as he stared at them, willing one of them to suddenly seem the obvious pick.

Blaine held back a giggle from Kurt's intense look. Without Kurt registering what he was doing, Blaine climbed on his back and started gently kneading the muscles. Kurt's back instantly relaxed, but he was still concentrated on the folders. Blaine pressed his fingers harder into Kurt's back, getting a groan from the light brown haired boy.

He looked behind himself to see Blaine staring mischievously back. "I think you should take a break," he said, pitching his voice low.

Kurt felt a pull in his groin and his dick becoming a bit interested as it pressed into the mattress under him. "I think maybe I should too," Kurt responded. He flipped around, catching Blaine off-balance and pinning him underneath, pressing their faces together.

Their lips grazed each other a few times before pressing together completely, then repeated over and over. Though both were gradually becoming interested, neither pushed to take it to the next step.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's jaw and neck, nipping at his collarbone, then returning to his lips. Kurt groaned softly, then flipped them again so Blaine straddled Kurt's waist, their half-hard erections straining next to each other through their pants.

Some sweat beaded on Blaine's forehead as he surged down and kissed Kurt again, biting his lower lip. Kurt ran his tongue against the seam of Blaine's lips whom immediately allowed entrance. Their tongues danced around the other, constantly retreating and coming back. Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's hair and each breathed an erotic sigh when-

"Blaine."

Both boys froze and looked up to see Rachel standing in Blaine's doorway, her keys in her hand.

"You've been cheating on me? With him?" Rachel said in shock.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and slowly moved towards Rachel. He waited for her to flinch, but she didn't. He held her upper arms and made her look him in the eyes.

"Rachel...don't tell me you're surprised."

She opened her mouth in protest, but Blaine could see in her eyes that she wasn't.

"I tried to tell you Rach, you wouldn't listen. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I've been trying to tell you for weeks now."

Some tears sprang to her eyes. Kurt smirked on the bed, happy that she finally admitted to herself that she and Blaine were over. When he saw her tears though, he sighed and decided to be the better man. He hauled himself up from the bed and stood next to Blaine.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?"

"No, Kurt," Rachel said with a watery voice. "It's fine." Blaine used his thumb to swipe away the tears, but were immediately replaced with fresh ones. "I knew after you told me I just...you know my history. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Blaine. I didn't know how to give you up."

Even Kurt's heart broke a little for Rachel.

Blaine smiled at her, bringing her into a hug. Her fingers tightened in his shirt and more tears rolled down. "Rachel, you'll always be my first love...and one of my best friends. Just because I've realized that I'm gay, it doesn't mean I can't still love you as my friend. You mean so much to me, Rachel. One detail doesn't take back all the wonderful memories and experiences we've had together. Okay?"

Rachel pulled away and stared hard at him, as if waiting for the punchline. When she was sure there was none, resolution was clear on her face. She sniffled and wiped her eyes once more, now bloodshot.

"Okay then. Blaine, Kurt, I'll see you later. I'm sorry I came in unannounced...your phone is off. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt."

Just as she was leaving, Blaine caught up to her for the last time and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Rachel."

Kurt and Blaine walked back upstairs, hand in hand, feeling relieved that the last force holding them back was now gone. When they entered Blaine's bedroom, they noticed that Rachel's keys to Blaine's house were left on his side table.

* * *

><p><strong>My tumblr url is thepenislightsatdawn and I hope you all visit me sometime soon!<strong>

**Please review! Even if it's been 30 years since this publishing, I love reading reviews and comments!**


	15. Fuck

**We're coming to a close guys! So excited! I think there are 3 chapters left!**

**And whats a pregnancy story without a Juno reference (one of my favorite movies ever)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>[38 Weeks Into Pregnancy]<strong>

Since the doctor had told Santana that the baby was already at full term, the families had made arrangements for her to stay with the Hummels until the baby was born. The Lopezs claimed they still loved her, but with her being so close to giving birth, they found it hard to cope with her in the house. However, she was still welcomed back as soon as the baby was gone. With the birth parents finally picked, the delivery of the child was the only step left.

Kurt and Santana shared his bed and they found themselves having the most fun together than they had ever had with each other their entire relationship. Bedtime was met with playful arguments over who got the bathroom first resulting in Kurt having to rush out of the bathroom whenever Santana used either the "I'm going into labor" or "Baby resting on my bladder, need the toilet" tricks.

Santana never got around to buying a candy-cane shaped pillow to rest herself on and usually used throw pillows to prop her massive stomach on. With the lack of pillows now that two people shared Kurt's bed, she usually just curled up on Kurt's body to balance her weight. Kurt didn't mind in the least and found it comforting to have another body next to him.

Also, since their parents were still unaware of Kurt's sexuality, he and Santana had to stay up late to Facetime with Blaine. To give them a few minutes of privacy, around the end of the call, San would excuse herself and wait until she heard tell-tale goodbyes to climb back into bed with Kurt.

One Saturday the house was empty and Santana was downstairs in the kitchen. Kurt had just entered the bathroom when he heard "Kurt?" faintly from downstairs.

Irritated, he screamed back "What?" He strained himself trying to hear her answer. "San! I can't hear you!"

"My water broke!"

He rolled his eyes, she already used that trick 4 times that week and he refused to fall for it again, anyways she was usually much more convincing. "Ha-ha yeah right 'Little Girl Who Cried Baby.'"

"Kurt! The wolf is real! May-day! Vamos! _Thunder cats are go!_"

Kurt was downstairs in a dash and balked when he saw Santana trying to move over into a chair from where there was a large puddle near the oven. He forced himself out of his haze and supported almost all her weight, grabbing a towel to lay underneath her once he got her to the car. He locked up the house, checked the suitcase, that was in the back of the car, for the 100th time, called Pam to tell her that Santana was giving birth, and then drove towards the hospital.

He was halfway to the hospital when he could hear over his heart pounding in his ears that Santana had just hung up her cell-phone. "Wait, who were you talking to?"

"I called Blaine to ask him to meet us at the hospital. He says he's on his way."

Kurt glanced briefly at her. "You're amazing."

"I know," she said with a smirk. "Anyways, we're both going to need him for moral support... by the way, this whole going into labor thing does not hurt as much as_ I-_ HOLY MUTHER OF FUCK."

* * *

><p>"I can't do it, Kurt, I can't!" Santana sobbed, her entire body going limp.<p>

Kurt grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Hey! Listen to me! You are Santana Lopez, the fiercest, hottest, and most determined bitch I've ever met! If anyone can give birth it's you! Now when the doctor says 'push,' you're going to push our baby out without a sweat! I'm right here for you and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

Kurt tore his eyes away from Santana to see that she had been in labor for 6 hours now. Blaine had arrived long ago, yet he and Kurt decided that it was best if he waited outside to not get in the way of the doctors. Kurt's hand was numb was Santana crushing it on and off, but he all but forgot about the pain between the bouts of Santana looking like she was on the edge of death.

Santana sniffled as Kurt pushed her sweaty hair back. He kissed her forehead, then blotted her face with a cold washcloth. The doctor looked up at her from his position. "Okay Mrs. Lopez, push!"

She unleashed a quick broken scream and suddenly another, separate, soft scream dominated all other sounds.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, the placenta hasn't detached yet and she is verging on hemorrhaging."<p>

The statement snapped Kurt out of his trance. A nurse pushed him out of the way and detached some latches on Santana's bed, whisking her out of the room before Kurt could even ask what was happening. Everything began to spin, but Kurt forced himself to not be overwhelmed. One of the nurses who stayed behind to clean up asked Kurt if he was okay.

"What happened? Where are they taking her?"

"Stay calm sir, they took your fiance to the ICU, but don't be alarmed, they noticed the hemorrhage early they should be able to control it."

"Wait, why is she bleeding?"

The nurse looked over at the mid wives who began cleaning the baby, then answered Kurt. "This happens sometimes, the baby is delivered, however, the placenta did not detach and come out along with the child. It has to be taken out as well and until then, she will bleed. Like I said though, she's going to be fine, okay? Just stay here for now, we'll find someone to collect you once everything is under control."

She left as well as one of the midwives. The remaining nurse was tucking the last corner of the swaddling cloth and tugging on the brim of the baby's hat.

A blue hat.

"Is it a boy?" Kurt asked, throat dry.

"'Scuse me, Middah Hummel, what'd you say?"

"What's the gender?"

The older woman smiled. "Dis here a boudeful, healtee, babeh boy." She looked down at the baby in her arms, coaxing a small bottle between his rosebud lips. "Wow, he look jus' like you."

Kurt looked at the wrinkly face, the baby's eyes wide and staring.

"How can you tell?" Kurt asked. To Kurt, the baby looked like any other generic baby with a dusting of black hair.

"When you get s'old as me, you jus' know dese type of tings. In all these years I've been a midwife...is rare you see a babeh with wide eyes right afta bein' popped out! He'll be a bright one! You're very lucky." She focused back on the baby again, frowning a bit. "Aww you ain't gonna drink nothing more for me, are you?"

She took the child and placed him in the small crib, glancing at the place card in front. The nurse froze and stared at Kurt. "Oh my, I am sorry. I didn' know he is gunna be adopted."

"No, it's fine! It's fine. I'm just waiting here until Ms. Lopez comes back. I would like us to be together to sign the forms for our...child. And I want to make sure he gets to the people that are going to adopt him."

The nurse nodded as Pam, Kurt and Santana's social worker, came in, hugging Kurt. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Not sure what to do right now."

She nodded. "The couple was called right after you called me, they're on their way. Santana is being taken care of right now too, they said they got the placenta out, now they're going to control the bleeding and put her out for the night."

Kurt nodded. "What should I do right now then?"

Pam looked at the baby. "Whatever, really. Do you want to sign the papers?" Pam opened her bag and pulled out a clip board.

Kurt looked at the baby again as well. The more he looked, the more dangerous it became. There was a natural bond that he couldn't deny. He wanted to hold his baby, to prove to himself that he made a baby. Right now, to Kurt, the boy still wasn't actually real. How could one little speck from him form into a whole person?

He wanted to wait for Santana...but he had to sign before he did something stupid. With a shaking hand he signed off the papers and just like that the baby in the crib no longer legally belonged to him. Technically, the baby now only belonged to Santana.

Pam put the papers back in her bag and hugged Kurt who was fighting the urge to cry.

* * *

><p>The night of the birth of Kurt and Santana's son came. Santana had still not woken up, even though she was fine and stable. She was placed back into her room with the baby for the night. During the day, the boy had been taken to the Baby Room. Kurt slept in a chair beside Santana for the night and woke to see that the baby was gone. His heart fell and he swallowed, then he called Pam.<p>

"Is the child with his parents?" he asked softly.

"No, they still have not picked up the child."

Kurt was thrown off guard. "Wait, they're still not here?"

"I"m confused too, Kurt," Pam said. "I'm trying to find out what's going on too. I'll tell you whats happening as soon as I get more information."

Kurt hung up just as the baby was brought back into the room.

The day passed slowly. By noon Pam called Kurt to inform him about where the parents where.

"They're caught in traffic. Their signal keeps dropping so that was all I was able to make out."

3 o'clock passed.

Pam arrived and stayed with Kurt. The baby was brought into the room after being taken in and out for a few tests.

5 o'clock passed

Pam left the room to try and find out where the adopting parents were. Blaine arrived back at the hospital and kept Kurt company, but Kurt was silent the majority of the time, lost in his thoughts.

7 o'clock passed.

The baby boy went in and out of the room a few times again and Santana woke up once, but was anything but lucid. In her state of confusion, she fell back asleep.

9 o'clock passed.

The baby continued to mewl in his crib, blue blanket swaddled around him as the little body twitched from his movements.

"Where are his parents? They should be here by now," Kurt asked the nurse again, more frantically than he had throughout the day.

"They just called the hospital again and they said that they are still caught in traffic. There was a huge crash a mile in front of them and there are no other exits. There is no way around it and they probably won't get here until tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, sir, but I won't tell you this again."

Kurt forced himself not to look back at the child. "He has to spend another night of his life in the hospital?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, sir. This hospital only covers the first night for a child who will be adopted, afterward we send the baby to a nearby foster care home."

Kurt's stomach dropped. "Foster care?"

"Yes, another family will take care of the child until his adoptive parents can pick him up."

"I don't want him going to foster care, even for one night. I don't know these people, I don't know anything about them or how they'll care for the child."

The nurse held up her hands to calm him down. "Sir, please calm down. They are currently taking care of 6 other newborns, they are qualified and hired under the adoption agency, I assure you."

"No," Kurt said sternly. "The baby is not staying even for one night in a stranger's home with half a dozen other children there as well! I won't allow it."

The nurse frowned. "Sir, I don't mean to sound heartless, but the papers are already signed, the child does not belong to you anymore. He belongs to Ms. Lopez and once she signs, solely to the Gift of Life Foundation until his adoptive parents show up."

Frustrated, Kurt pushed past the nurse and walked quickly down the halls in search of Pam. He finally found her exiting the ladies room and he cornered her immediately.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Pam, you need to help me. They're going to send the boy off to foster care-"

"Yes, I heard, it's not uncommon in the least. Kurt? Kurt, it's okay, calm down."

Tears spilled from Kurt's eyes. "I feel so awful. There's no one here for him! He's barely a day old and there's no one here to care for just him!"

"I'm sorry Kurt but-"

"I'll take care of him," Kurt choked out. "I-I'll stay the night in the hospital, I'll pay for a room myself, I don't care! Just let be there for him tonight so he's not alone. I can't bear the thought of him all alone, he's not even a day old!"

Pam's eyes widened. "Kurt...I'm sorry, but I must urge you away from that decision. It is very dangerous for you to be in contact with the child so intimately when his parents are on the way."

Kurt held his hand up to stop her. "I already signed the papers, but Santana hasn't yet. I know the means for her not signing yet are unconventional, but she can assign me as guardian since technically the child is still hers until she wakes up."

Pam was noticeably torn.

Kurt sighed. "Santana will sign the papers as soon as she wakes up. Anyways, I've already signed so even if I wanted to keep the baby, I'm not legally allowed to."

Pam exhaled and put her hands on her hips. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if anyone was expecting a longer chapter on the actual labor. Those kinds of chapters bore me, it all the same "push push scream push."<strong>

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story! I'd love some feedback and I apologize that it's been quite a break.**


	16. Bastard

**This is a pretty short chapter, but it was written with care and one of the main reasons that the original 3 chapter story "The Golden Rule" became this novella. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After a few hours of Pam convincing the doctors that Kurt and Santana were fiances, they were able to allow Kurt, Santana, and the child to spend one more night in the room on account of Santana still being unconscious and on the terms that this arrangement be kept quiet.<p>

10 minutes before visiting time was over, Blaine pat the child's arm and kissed Kurt on the lips, bidding him goodnight.

Kurt found that the hospital became very quiet once the visiting hours were over and it was mainly him and a baby locked away in this small room, the child's mother asleep on the only bed.

He had hoped to leave the child alone for as long as possible before he had to hold him, but not 20 minutes after Blaine left, did a watery cry emit from the crib. Kurt walked over on shaky legs and picked up the child that was smaller than his forearm.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay...Kurt's here."

The baby quieted down almost immediately as his birth-father gently bounced him in his arms and walked him around the room.

Even in the dim light, Kurt could see the baby's wide eyes darting around, taking everything in. The nurse had said that she rarely saw babies with eyes so wide open so soon after birth and now Kurt was amazed as well.

After an hour of walking in a cramped circle, he tried to sit down, but the little boy started to wail again.

"You're just a busy-body aren't you?" Kurt whispered to the baby, rubbing his thumb over the little one's cheek.

The baby emitted a gurgling sound and then farted.

Kurt couldn't stop from barking out a quick laugh. "Did you just fart on me? Did you do a farty Mr. Farty-pants?" Kurt had always thought it was ridiculous to speak in baby-talk, but he found himself speaking to the child in a very high pitch and more exuberant way than how he was actually feeling.

The baby cried softly and scrunched up his little face, turning bright red. He farted a bit again then continued to cry.

"Do you have gas, sweetie?"

Thinking back to the few baby care tips he had learned when he was forced to babysit his neighbors child for an evening when he was 15, he cupped his hand behind the baby's neck and head to support it then laid him on his chest so the baby's head looked over his shoulder. He cupped his other hand as well and gently pat the baby's back.

Expecting a burp or more farts, Kurt was surprised when white spit-up appeared on his shoulder. The baby let out a contented sigh and his eyes fluttered shut.

Kurt was able to put his son back into the crib for a moment to take off the jacket he had thrown on yesterday morning. "Thanks for the embellishment, kid."

The baby started to howl again and he picked him up immediately after placing a cloth on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Though Kurt never got to sleep due to the baby waking up every hour or so, the night seemed to go fast. Though he would never get over the fact that his son looked like a carbon copy of him except for the extremely dark dusting of hair on his wrinkled head, it made the time fly to just look at his son and try to memorize him since this could possibly be the last time he was ever with his son.

What boggled him most is that he had made another little human, and it only took a microscopic bit of him.

At one point during the night, when the boy wouldn't stop crying and Kurt had exhausted all options (burping, feeding, diaper change), he wanted to sing something to the baby, but there was only one song that was on repeat in his head since the moment his son was in his arms. He wanted to sing something different, but in his state of being awake for about 30 hours, he could barely grasp enough words of any other song to remember another tune other than the one that was still lodged in his brain.

Finally he relented and sang the one song he could remember at the time, changing a few words to make it ring even truer.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away<em>  
><em>I'll think of you every day<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you<em>

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_  
><em>The lips I am missing<em>  
><em>And hope that your dreams will come true<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away<em>  
><em>I'll think of you every day<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you<em>

_All my loving I will send to you_  
><em>All my loving, darling I'll be true<em>

The baby's eyes were fixed on Kurt's.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away<em>  
><em>I'll write home every day<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you<em>

Kurt's throat closed up, but he forced himself to finish the last bit of the song. The baby would never remember it, but this would forever be one of the most important nights of Kurt's life. He realized then what it meant to be a parent. To give everything to your child, and that's what he was doing. He gave his child life, he was giving him a loving home, and this would be the first and last night he would ever be able to show his son how much he loved him and how he wanted to give him the best life he could.

_All my loving I will send to you_  
><em>All my loving, darling I'll be true<em>  
><em>All my loving, all my loving ooh<em>  
><em>All my loving I will send to you<em>

The baby's eyes searched Kurt's face as if waiting for more. A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek and he felt his heart breaking. The sun was starting to show through the blinds and he knew he only had a few hours before he had to say goodbye forever. He mourned the hours already lost where he was trying to keep an indifference towards the child, but he couldn't help the agony now that he knew he would have to say goodbye when there was so much he wished he could tell the child now. He wanted to tell him who his grandfather is and the beautiful woman his grandmother was. But most importantly he wanted to tell the child that even though he was giving him to another family, is that he loved him so much and that they were doing this so that he could have the best life possible.

He bent over and placed one kiss on the baby's forehead.

* * *

><p>The morning finally came and Santana woke with a start. Kurt rushed over to quiet her so she wouldn't wake the baby that had been sleeping for a solid 3 hours.<p>

"You've been asleep for 2 days. There were some complications while you gave labor, but you're both fine now. You and our boy."

"It's a boy?"

"Yes. 8 pounds 1 ounce And I took care of him last night otherwise he would have been in foster care. He is an angel. He's asleep now. Do you want to meet him?"

Santana stiffened and her eyes flashed to the crib on the other side of the room.

Her fingers shook by her side. "I want to...but I don't think I can. I really can't. If I do...I don't know how to let him go."

Kurt nodded. "I understand...I took care of him last night."

Santana gaped. "Kurt! Every book says that's so dangerous!" She looked him up and down. "You don't want to-to keep him now do you?"

Kurt swallowed and told himself he wasn't allowed to become emotional even if he hadn't slept in almost 2 days. "Yes. In all honesty, I want to. I want to find a way to make it work. I feel deep down that there's a way to make it work. But deeper down...I know I won't be able to and he'll have a much better life with the adoptive parents. I'm not going to take away this wonderful life ahead of him. I can't do that to him or to his parents."

"You're right. Kurt, can you please hand me the adoption papers?"

Kurt got them from the side table and handed her a pen. Her entire being had relaxed and she slowly signed her name on the few places on the clipboard and then handed it back to Kurt. He stared at the piece of paper that somehow relinquished all attachments to him, Santana, and the child.

They locked eyes and kissed. It was not romantic, it was just a kiss that meant that they both were on the same page. That this was the end of this chapter in their lives together. Now it was time to start a new leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>2 more chapters before we say goodbye folks!<strong>


End file.
